Naruto TCG
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: Long ago, a powerful sage developed a magical card game which quickly made in to a war that could destroy the world. 8000 years later, a boy is chosen to save the world from that same threat.
1. Prologue

Let's put is simply: I do not own Naruto or the card game

Let's put is simply: I do not own Naruto or the card game.

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

**Long ago, at the dawn of the ninja world, **

**there was a powerful sage known as Rokudo Sennin.**

**He not only invented ninjutsu, but able to develop it into a peculiar card game.**

**But this game erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world.**

**That is until the sage is forced to seal the magic away, imprisoning it within nine magical cards.**

**Now, in the present era, a twelve-year-old boy named Naruto Uzumaki **

**Discovered the sacred "Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit" card. Infused with this driving incredible force, fate has chosen him to save the world from a dark and terrible force, which ha revived from it's imprisonment for 8000 years.**


	2. Pilot

I do not own naruto or yugioh

I do not own the naruto card game or yugioh That's all there is to it.

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter2:**

**Pilot**

Twelve years ago, in the village hidden in the leaves, the village was under attack by a monstrous demon known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, which appears as a giant fox obviously with dark orange fur and nine tails. Whatever it found in peace it left in pieces. It reduced the land to ash and overpowered most of the village's shinobi. All hope seems lost, when one man came.

A giant toad with a long pipe appears. Standing on top of it's head is none other than the Forth Hokage. Embedded on his left wrist is a giant shied-like device. As it changed shape, the Hokage drew a card from it's deck zone, raised it above his head, and shouted out…

"Activate Jutsu Card: 8 TRIGRAM DIVINITATION SEAL SPELL FORMULA!!"

Suddenly a blinding light appears between him and the fox demon. His name is Minato Namakaze, and he sacrificed his life to seal the demon into the body of a baby.

12 years later…

"Naruto Uzumaki, get your butt back here!!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you!!"

"You have crossed the line this time, Naruto!!"

Here we see our future hero being chased by three ninja. The boy has spiky sunshine yellow hair and sapphire blue eyes. The ninja leap after him from building to building as they shout that he is in big trouble.

"Just give up, already!" Naruto shouted out, "Your just jealous 'cause you don't have the guts to do what I do! Do 'ya, you loser wannabes? You'll never catch me!"

At the center of the village lies a giant building with a red roof and the fire symbol encrusted on it. There lies Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. As he practices of his calligraphy, a shinobi emerges at the door.

"Lord Hokage, it's an emergency!" he said.

"I hope you're not bothering me with trivia. And don't tell me it's Naruto again." said the Hokage.

Another ninja came in. "It is. He climbed onto the great stone faces." He said.

"And he put graffiti all over the Hokage!" the first ninja said. Smoke exhaled from his wooden piped as he sighed of annoyance. Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to have lost his pursuers by the means of camouflage. After the shinobi leapt past his hiding place, he lowers his camouflage cover and chuckled to himself.

"Ha! That was too easy!" he laughed.

"Oh really, Naruto?!"

Quickly looking up, he realizes that he has just got caught by his academy school teacher, Iruka Imino. Back at the Ninja Academy Naruto is tied up and forced to listen to a loud lecture from Iruka about how he has failed the graduation exam twice. Seeing that Naruto is not sorry at all, he turns to the class and says they are going to review their transformation jutsu again. The class groans. A few moments later, the class lines up and demonstrates the jutsu. First up is Sakura Haruno, a girl with long pink hair who flawlessly transforms into her teacher. Her inner self gives a little cheer and she turns to another student, Sasuke Uchiha to ask if he saw her performance. She seems to have a thing for Sasuke but he does not really notice her. He also performs the jutsu perfectly and then it is Naruto's turn.

With a smile, he transforms into a beautiful naked woman whose parks are covered by smoke. She gives her a wink and causes Iruka to nosebleed. He transforms back and laughs.

"Ha! Gotcha. I call that my Sexy Jutsu!" he cackles.

Iruka, on the other hand isn't quite amused. "STOP WITH THESE STUPID TRICKS, NARUTO! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!

Meanwhile at the hokage monuments, Naruto was busy cleaning up the graffiti while Iruka watches him. You're not going home until this whole mess is cleaned up. Understand?" he says. Unfortunately, Naruto doesn't care since he has no one to go home to.

"Um, Naruto?"

"What do you want now sensei?"

"I was just thinking, maybe after you clean this up, I could take you out for some ramen. You know… the good stuff. How about it?"

"Huh? Now that's some motivation. I'll have this cleaned up in no time!" That prospect excites Naruto and he rushes back to work.

Meanwhile, at Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka asks…

"Naruto, why did you put graffiti on the monuments in the first place?"

And as Naruto polishes his ramen, "Because the Hokage are very important people. They're the #1 ninja in the village. Especially the Forth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox!"

"Well if you knew, then why did you do it in the first place?"

"'cause I'm gonna be the best, better than all of them. I'm gonna be the greatest of them all and gain the respect of those around me."

Just then Naruto ask Iruka for a favor. Iruka thinks he wants seconds but instead Naruto asks if he can borrow Iruka's Leaf "Shinobi Shield", the very vehicle of using the Shinobi cards. He says…

"You must graduate in order to have one. You must prove that you have come of age and prove your strength."

"That's real stingy of you, sensei."

"Is that why you took of your wrist protector?"

The next day at the Ninja Academy Naruto prepares to take the graduation exam. Iruka explains that those that are called will proceed to the next room and will be tested there. The test will be to do the Clone Jutsu. Naruto freaks out as he comments that it is his worst skill, but upon entering the room he seems confident that he'll do it. Naruto gets ready, and performs the jutsu, but only manages to create one clone, and one that looks almost dead at that. Iruka stares at it for a moment in shock then he shouts that he's failed. Mizuki, another examiner walke up to him and said, " Don't let it get to you, Naruto. You have excellent athletic skill and stamina. You did at least make a clone."

"But everyone else made at least _three _clones and he only made one. We can't let him pass."

It's now sunset and Naruto and Mizuki and sitting on a roof having a conversation. Mizuki explains how Iruka isn't picking on him, but Naruto doesn't understand why he's the only one not to pass. Mizuki explains how Iruka probably wants him to become genuinely strong since they're both orphans. Naruto still persists that he really wanted to pass. Mizuki chuckles and tells him that there's no choice now, and he's going to tell Naruto a special secret. Naruto wonders what he's talking about.

At Iruka's house, Iruka lies in bed thinking of what the Hokage said about Naruto and how like him, Naruto grew up not knowing his parents. Iruka then has a dream of the fox demon attacking the village as a child. He was carried away by shinobi and yells that his parents are still fighting. Then he hears a voice

'Iruka'

That voice sounds familiar.

"Iruka, wake up!"

Mizuki for Iruka to wake up and Iruka comes running outside.

"Iruka, we have to go to the Hokage building, now! It's Naruto! He's stolen the Book of Forbidden Cards!"

The book contains some of the most dangerous jutsu revived into cards. Even moving it is a felony. Iruka is shocked.

"I'll be right there."

Deep in a forest at night, Naruto reads from the book learning new card techniques. The first one to learn is the shadow clone jutsu.

"(groans) that's my worst jutsu! Now I have to work on it again."

Back in the village the Leaf Village ninja gather to solve the problem of Naruto. They say the book was forbidden by the previous Hokage and it must not be allowed to leave the village because of how dangerous it would be in the wrong hands. The Hokage agrees and orders them to bring back Naruto as the ninja scatter in various directions. Iruka wonders where Naruto went, and Mizuki heads off, planning to kill Naruto and take the scroll for himself.

Back at the forest Iruka finally finds Naruto who is exhausted and bruised up from his training.

"Oh hey, Iruka Sensei. Sorry it took so long. I only to have time to learn one jutsu."

"Hm, you have been working hard, at least." Iruka says inspecting the boy's bruises.

"If I could learn one jutsu from the book, then you can let me pass, sensei," Naruto says.

"Hmm… wha, who told you that?"

"Mizuki did."

At this Iruka is even more shocked and confused. Suddenly, he shoves Naruto out of the way as a barrage of kunai(throwing knives) come flying at Iruka from behind them. He is hit by the kunai and Mizuki stands on a nearby tree.

"Hmph. It's impressive how you've found the hidden area. Now how about handing me the book, Naruto?" The silver-haired man asks. That is when Iruka realizes what is going on.

"No! Naruto, you can't surrender the book. It contains forbidden jutsu sealed in it. Mizuki only used you to get to it!" Iruka says as he pulls out his shinobi shield. Naruto then knows what is going on.

"Don't listen to him. He just wants the cards for himself. I'm trying to stop him." Mizuki objects.

"He's the one who's trying to take them. You have to believe me!"

Mizuki lets out a sneer. "Well I think it's time Naruto learns the truth. Eh, Iruka?"

"No, Mizuki! Stop!" Iruka shouts.

"You know what _really_ happened during the incident with the demon fox 12 years ago, don't you? Since then, the villagers have been bound by a strict rule."

Naruto says, "I don't remember any rule."

"You wouldn't, as everyone in the village was meant to know it except you."

"Why only me? What was the rule?"

"MIZUKI! I BEG OF YOU, DON'T DO IT!!" Iruka shouts.

There was a slight pause, then Mizuki finally shouts out," THE RULE IS NEVER TO TELL THAT YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI, ARE THE NINE! TAILED! FOX!"

That put Naruto in a confused and shocked state.

"Yes . you're the fox demon that attacked this very village 12 years ago that's why everyone loathes you. Even Iruka, whose parents were killed during the attack."

As he ponders Mizuki's venomous words, Naruto begins to shed heavy tear as he envelops his heart with sorrow and hatred.

"You're only a hated demon and nothing more. And that's why you will never be fit to exist in this world."

As Mizuki places a card onto his shinobi shield, he grabs a giant shuruiken that appears from it and twirls it over his head and throws it.

"DIE, NARUTO!!"

Naruto scrambles away as the giant stat flies at him. The Iruka shouts at the top of his lungs…

"NARUTO! GET DOOOOOWN!!"

Then in a flash Iruka blocks the star with his back.

"B-b-but w-why?" he asks in disbelief.

"Because" Iruka says with tears in his eyes," We're both the same. I understand how you feel, Naruto. You're lonely and it hurts just as much as this shuriken on my back. I-I should have been for you more. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Hearing their touchy conversation, Mizuki cackles, "Don't fool yourself, Iruka, you always hated Naruto for killing your parents, and you're still protecting him."

With his confused face covered in tears, Naruto finds out that there is someone who cares for him. Now he wants to protect his person. As a matter of fact, he wants to protect the people in his village. If only he were stronger. If only he has the cards to prove it.

Suddenly, a glowing orange light appears over his chest. The light grows bigger and bigger until it covered both him and Iruka. Mizuki is stunned by the show.

"Wha-what is this?" he says to himself.

The light finally dimmed. Afterwards Naruto stands tall over Iruka, who is unconscious from the attack. But the boy seems different from a moment ago. His spiky blond hair has light-orange highlights. His orange and blue jacket is now open revealing his black undershirt. And his face now has six whisker marks, three on each cheek. His clear eyes seem to have faint orange highlights as well. He bends down to his teacher and takes his shield and gauntlet.

"Let me borrow these for a moment" he whispers.

Mizuki sees that Naruto is ready for a duel. "So the fox demon wants to play, eh. There is no way a lowly beginner like you could ever beat an experienced player like me" he said.

"Mizuki!!" Naruto's voice sounds different as well. Deep, almost heroic. " you used me to get the book for you. And you've hurt my sensei. I will not let you get away with that. I challenge you to a DUEL!"

His snow-haired opponent leaps to the ground yards away from Naruto and activates his shinobi shield. "Alright, but it's your funeral." He mocks.

Naruto's shield opens up like a lobster's claw with one half of the shield on either side. Then the snaps the middle part to the left side of his shinobi gauntlet, comleting is gamer form. His cards automatically appears in the deck zone of the gaultlet. Both players are ready.

"DUEL!!" they both shouted. Both players drew 6 cards from their deck.

As Naruto looks at his hand he sees that most of the ninja cards her look like him but he decides to ponder on that later.

"I go first." He says as he draws one card (7). "First I send 4 cards from my hand (3) to my chakra zone(4)." He places 4 cards into the back slot of his gautlet. "Then I play Naruto Uzumaki (entrance:0/ hand:0/ healthy: 1\0/ injury: 3\1) ." As he plays the said card (2), a person is projected to the arena. It appears to be exactly like him. Naruto was shocked at that. This is the first time he ever played. "I end my turn."

"Ha, this is just too easy." Mizuki says as he draws 1 card (7). "I send _6 _ cards to my charka zone(6). Next I play Sasuke Uchiha (entrance:0/ hand:0/ healthy: 3\1/ injury 0\0)."

At that time, Sasuke is projected to the battlefield. "now attack!" He the rushes to his holographic opponent and lands a high kick on the left shoulder. "Now since you ninja is attacked, he receives 1 damage thus forcing him to injured state. But that's not all. I also get 1 battle reward, which means 1 card from the top of your deck." Naruto tosses him one card. "I guess that ends my turn."

As Naruto draws 1 card (3) "My draw." He lets out a small smile as he looks at the drawn card. 'Awesome. I never thought I could use my own jutsu in a card game' he thought. " I discard 2 lightning cards(2) from my charka zone to play the 'sexy jutsu' card (2)." Once the card was activated, the 'Naruto' ninja morphs into a pretty young lady with giant pigtails and a one-piece bathing suit.

Mizuki smirks dumbfoldedly, "Sexy Jutsu?! Ha Ha Ha Ha! What are you gonna do with that? Seduce me to defeat?"

"Something like that. You see, this jutsu not only changes one of my ninja from 'male' to 'female', but also forces your ninja's combat power to zero." The female Naruto gives a small wink to Sasuke who is blushing decreasing his combat in the process (0\0). "Now I discard 1 more charka card(1) to activate another jutsu card known as 'kunai' (1), equipping my ninja and giving her an additional 2 combat points (5\3). Now I go on the attack!" Female Naruto throws a kunai knife at Sasuke forcing him to injured state(0\0). "Since her combat power is at least five, it's considered an 'outstanding victory', giving me _2_ battle rewards instead of just 1." Mizuki the surrenders 2 cards from the top of his deck.

"Hmph. Not bad for a punk." He says, drawing 1 card (1), "My turn. I discard 2 chakra cards (4) to equip Sasuke with the Cross-Shaped Shuriken jusu card, giving him 3 more combat points." Sasuke now holds a giant 4-bladed shuriken in front of him (3\3). "then discard 1 more charka card (3) to activate the Clone Jutsu card giving him one more combat point." Sasuke then divides himself into three people (4/4). "Now attack!" the three ninja obeyed. Two of them dissolved while the one left throws his giant star, knocking the opposing ninja to the ground. "Now that he's attacked in injured state, he's discarded from the game. And I get one battle reward." Naruto throws 1 card to Mizuki "That ends my turn."

'This is bad,' Naruto thought. 'one more attack and I lose. If that happens, he'll be able to take thhe book. No. I can't let that happen! I can't! I CAN'T!!' Closing his eyes, he focuses on drawing his last card. Then, in a desperate attempt to save his teacher, he quickly swipes the card in his heavily charka-filled hand from his shinobi shield (2) firind a shockwave of orange charka creating a heavy gust of wind.

"Hurry up and play your last pathetic card so I can end this duel." Miziki sneers.

"This deck _has _no pathetic cards, Mizuki. But it does contain…" Naruto shows the drawn card to his opponent. "The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu card!"

"Wha-, but that's…" Mizuki stammers.

"And in combination with the Naruto Uzumaki card (entrance:0/ hand:0/ healthy:1\0/ injured 3/1), I remove 1 lightning card and one other card from my charka zone (0) to increase his combat power bi twice the charka cost, which is 2 (3/0)!" The in-play ninja then multiplies itself by over 100, surrounding both Mizuki and his ninja.

"NOW! Naruto Uzumaki! Final attack!!"

The entire army charges at the two causing a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mizuki lays unconscious on the ground. Naruto walks towards his defeated opponent.

"I win."

Just when Naruto reverted to his original self, he rushes towards Iruka, picked him up and prepared to take his leave. Little did he know that he's carrying a small card-like ornament attached to a string around his neck.

The next morning, at the hospital Iruka is sitting up on a bed accompanied by Naruto.

"The doctor said I could check out tomorrow, but I have to lay off my back for a while."

"Whew, that's good." Naruto was relieved.

"What you did back there must really be something. By the way, hold out your hand. I got something to give you."

Naruto did as he is told.

"Okay. You can open them now."

At that Naruto was surprised that his wrist protector is now replaced with a shinobi gauntlet, and what he's holding is Iruka's shinobi shield, along with a leaf headband on top of it.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You've graduated."

Excited and surprise, Naruto leapt up and hugged his teacher. "Oh, thank you , Iruka sensei! I'll never forget this!"

"And after I check out of the hospital, we'll go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate.

Naruto rushes out of the room through a 10th story window. Iruka smiles, 'this is just the beginning. The road will only get tougher from now on.'

As Naruto soars on his way to solid ground, he activates his shield and shouts out…

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WINNER: Naruto Uzumaki

VIA: Combo: Naruto Uzumaki and Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

CARDS WON: Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, and Substitution Jutsu

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO TCG: "ROCKS"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review.


	3. Rocks

I'll tell you this once more

I'll tell you this once more. I don't own naruto or other anime.

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter 3:**

**Rocks**

It's been 2 days since our last chapter and that Naruto has graduated. He's now waiting for his new teacher with his with 2 other graduates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke is the one with black hair and onyx eyes. His limbs are covered in bandages and wears black shorts along with a blue shirt that has a red fan on the back of it. Sakura is the one with pink hair and green eyes. She wears a red dress with a white circle in the center. 2 hours later, a man with silver hair and blue mask arrives. That is Kakashi Hatake.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't mind. "Mhm, anyway, it's time we go through the survival training. We're going to have a 3-on-1 match. Me against the three of you."

"well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto says as he takes out his shinobi shield.

"Hold on, Naruto. I didn't go through the rules yet. It's a lot different than 1-on-1. for starters, our turn count will differ, see, I go first, then Naruto, then back to me, then Sakura, and so on. Also, you can share your chakra cards with your teammates, not just yourself. No player can attack on their first turn. And finally, if one teammate loses, you all lose, and you get sent back to the academy. The player to gain 5 battle rewards wins. Got it?"

Agreeing to his terms, they all activated their shields and powered them to duel mode.

"DUEL!" they all shouted.

"As I said before, I'll go first." Kakashi draws 1 card (7). "I play Konohamaru (E: 0/ H:0/ healthy:0\0/ injured: 1\0) (6). I'll just leave it at that.

Naruto was dumbfolded, 'Wha? Is he just mocking me? I could've sworn he would play a stronger card than that!' he thought. "My draw. (7) First I play Naruto Uzumaki (healthy:1/0\ injured: 3/1), next I discard a lightning card to the chakra zone(CZ:1) to play the mission card known as "An Outcast's Dream". I end my turn(5).

"My turn. (7) I discard 1 earth card to the chakra zone (CZ: 1) to play the Failure mission card (5). With this, I can target one of your permanent mission cards and discard it. So go and discard your mission." Naruto's card is sent to the discard pile. " I end my turn.(CZ:2)"

Sakura is up next, "I draw (7) and play Sakura Haruno (healthy: 0\1 /injured: 0\1) (6). That's it for me.

"Very well, my go (6). I think I'll end my turn."

Sasuke's next, "Draw(7). I play Sasuke Uchiha(healthy: 3\1/ injured: 0\0) onto the field. I end my turn."

"Well I guess it's my turn again (7). I activate Konohamaru's "Hokage's Grandson" ability. All jonin or higher ninja cards in my hang get –1 entrance cost. And thanks to that I can play my turn 4 Kakashi Hatake ninja card(healthy:5/3\ injured:3/2) (6). And by discarding 1 lightning card from my chakra zone(CZ:1) I can equip him with a Kunai giving him 2 more power points(7\5)(5). Now I can go on the attack on Naruto Uzumaki." As the Kakashi ninja throws a knife at the said character, it was deleted on contact(CZ:2). "Since both ninja's power differ by at least 5 the loser takes 2 damages, skips his injured state and gets discarded. Your turn, Naruto."

"Fine(6). I play another Naruto Uzumaki card and send all my other cards to my chakra zone. I end my turn."

"OK(6). I discard 3 cards to my chakra zone(CZ:4). Then I remove 2 fire(CZ:2) cards to activate the 8 Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula card(2). With this I can target 1 ninja on field, and I choose yours. Now it's returned to the top of your deck. Now Kakashi and Konohamaru wil go on the attack. Since their combined combat power is at least five, I get 2 battle rewards." At that time both ninja dashed at Naruto , knocking him to the ground. 2 cards from the top of his deck are then taken to Kakashi. "I end my turn."

Sakura's up next, "My turn(7). I send 4 cards(3) to my chakra zone(CZ:4), then I engage Sakura into an intellectual battle with Konohamaru. Since I have more intellect points than you, your engaged ninja in now in injured status. I end my turn."

"My draw(3). I use my last 2 chakra cards to equip Kakashi with the Cross Shaped Shuriken which gives him 3 combat points(8\6). Next I discard 1 earth card to activate the Leaf Ninja Forces mission card(0). With this, each player can draw 1 extra card at the beginning of their turn. It's a permanent mission card so it can stay on the field a long as it needs to. Next I guess I could form my teams now. I put Kakashi in one and Konohamaru in another. Next I go on the attack. I strike Naruto directly with Konohamaru!" The said ninja strikes at his target, forcing him to surrender 1

Card from the top of his deck to Kakashi. "Next I attack Sasuke's ninja with Kakashi!"

But his avatar didn't move an inch.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called out" but I just used the Disguise Jutsu card. By using 2 wind cards(CZ:1)(2), I can cancel any showdown and negate any damage."

"Hmm. Very well played Sakura, but shouldn't you have done the same for Naruto when I attacked him?" the pink-haired duelist blushed on that thought. "Um, never mind. Anyway, I'll just end my turn."

Sasuke's next. "My draw(8). I send 4 cards(4) to my chakra zone and remove 1 chakra card with 2 fire cards(CZ:1) to activate the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu card. This card lets me inflict damage to one of my opponents ninja, and I choose Kakashi." Sasuke's virtual avatar then gathered the removed chakra into a spot on his chest and released it in the form of a fireball that damaged his opponent on contact(3\2). "Now I get to go on the attack. But since both ninja's combat power are equal, the outcome is a draw and they both take damage. However, since yours is in injured status, it's removed from the field and mine goes to injured state. I end my turn."

"It's my turn again(2). I play Kakashi Hatake(E:5/H:1/Healthy:6\3/Injured:4\1) by discarding 1 card to my chakra zone(CZ:3)(0). Then I attack Sasuke with Konohamaru. And since my ninja's power exceeds your, and your ninja is injured, it's sent to the discard pile." At that time, Kakashi's ninja dashes with a direct punch at Sasuke's avatar, deleting it in the process. "Next I attack directly with Kakashi. And since Kakashi's combat power is 6, I gain an outstanding victory, thus giving me 2 battle rewards." His said ninja then jumps high in the air, landing his right leg on Sasuke's left shoulder, who surrendered 2 cards from the top of his deck. "I end my turn.

"Alright, my move (2)." He looks at the drawn card and realizes he drew the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu card. Now if he could just combine his chakra with someone else's…

"I put 1 card into my charka zone (CZ:8). Hey, Sasuke, let me borrow some of your chakra…"

"Forget it. You'll just misuse it all." Sasuke scowled.

Naruto is frustrated. What's the point in winning a duel together if they can't work together? "Fine then, I guess I'll just use 1 lightning chakra card to use the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu card! With this I can discard as many cards as I can from my chakra zone, and increase Naruto's combat power by twice the amount. And since I have 7, his power increases by 14, giving a total of 15(15\0)!" at that instant his holographic avatar multiplied to what seems to be 70. "Attack Kakashi Hatake now!"

"Not so fast, Naruto. I activate a jutsu card known as the Sharingan Eye card. By discarding 1 fire card and 1 random card from my chakra zone (CZ:2), I can negate 1 jutsu card and discard it." With that, Naruto Uzumaki's clones have disappeared.

'Aww man, it cant be!' Naruto thought in worry, 'I have no cards in my hand _or_ my chakra zone! If I get attacked unblocked, I'm a goner!' at that, Naruto sighed under his breath,

"I end my turn."

"Very well. My move (2)! First I place 1 card into my charka zone (CZ:2) I activate Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu! By discarding 1 chakra card and 1 earth card, you ninja is considered a standby ninja!" Kakashi's avatar then disappears, and reappears behind his opponent dragging his body underground, only revealing his head. "And as the rules go, standbys are not considered to be on the field, which means I can attack directly!" his ninja dashes at Naruto nailing him with a punch, causing him to surrender 2 cards from the top of his deck. "Game over."

Naruto was humiliated by his defeat. "No. I lost." He whispered.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe that they lost, each of them blaming themselves. Kakashi then walked towards their defeated opponents and told them, "It appears that you have no skill of dueling as a team, but look on the bright side: I won't send you back to the academy after all you all don't belong there any way.

Naruto and company sigh with relief. "No, you three should resign from the Shinobi card game PERIOD.

"WHAT!!" they all screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: TEAMWORK!

Please review. The White Houkou Ranger am still waiting for your replies.


	4. TEAMWORK!

Listen, I just do not own Naruto or yugioh

Listen, I just do not own Naruto or yugioh.

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

'Aww man, it cant be!' Naruto thought in worry, 'I have no cards in my hand _or_ my chakra zone! If I get attacked unblocked, I'm a goner!' at that, Naruto sighed under his breath,

"I end my turn."

"Very well. My move (2)! First I place 1 card into my charka zone (CZ:2) I activate Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu! By discarding 1 chakra card and 1 earth card, you ninja is considered a standby ninja!" Kakashi's avatar then disappears, and reappears behind his opponent dragging his body underground, only revealing his head. "And as the rules go, standbys are not considered to be on the field, which means I can attack directly!" his ninja dashes at Naruto nailing him with a punch, causing him to surrender 2 cards from the top of his deck. "Game over."

Naruto was humiliated by his defeat. "No. I lost." He whispered.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe that they lost, each of them blaming themselves. Kakashi then walked towards their defeated opponents and told them, "It appears that you have no skill of dueling as a team, but look on the bright side: I won't send you back to the academy after all you all don't belong there any way.

Naruto and company sigh with relief. "No, you three should resign from the Shinobi card game PERIOD.

"WHAT!!" they all screamed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter 4:**

**TEAMWORK!**

Naruto and company are stunned by Kakashi's very words.

"What? Are you saying that we should stop being duelist? But why?"

"Why? Because none of you deserve to be duelists. You don't even know how to operate in a team duel. Do any of you even know the point of this practice training?" Kakashi said. He grows gradually angry.

The three (maybe former) duelist stood there clueless about what is was.

"Even rookies like you should know by now. It's teamwork!"

Sakura, being the brains of the team, then realized why it had to be a team battle.

"The purpose of this test is to see if you can forget about you individual interests and work as a team. Yet you've failed." Kakashi pointed to Sakura. "Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was has been right next to you, you instead think of Sasuke, who is verv distant to you. Not physically, but passionately." Then Naruto. "Naruto you rush in to situations before thinking of a plan first." Then Sasuke. "Sasuke, you always want to do everything yourself, assuming that everyone will get in your way."

That's when the "so-called" team realizes that helping each other is all part or the test. Too bad the realized it too late.

"The duties are done by teams. Of course superior individual ability is important to both duelist, and ninja, but teamwork is more important. Working alone can put your team in danger, or worse: killed." Kakashi the takes out 2 booster packs. "Sasuke, Sakura, here are a few extra cards. You can use them if you decide to get another chance. As for Naruto, don't give any to him. Those who do will-- --"

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed, "HOW COME?!"

"Oh, I don't know, bad behavior, abusing/shouting at the teacher."

Naruto blushed at the the rude welcome he gave Kakashi this morning.

"As I was saying," Kakashi continued, "those who give some Naruto at least one cards that you now currently own will fail permanently. I am the law here. Got it?"

At that, he then disappears in a puff of smoke.

When Naruto realizes Kakashi's gone, he then says, "Ha! Like missing out on a few cards would stop me. My deck is strong just the way it is! Believe it! I can beat three duelists at once. Even ten! This is no big deal!"

But looking at his cards, he barely has any strong cards, let alone the skill of how to use them.

" Yep. No big deal." He said with a fake smile.

Seeing his actually pitiful face, Sasuke holds three cards to Naruto.

"Here. Take these."

Sakura couldn't believe him. Doesn't he realize that he will fail if he doesn't follow Kakashi's orders?

"Sasuke, are you out of you mind!? You could miss your last chance to stay being a duelist!"

"Well Naruto will miss out of a lot of things of he doesn't know the upcoming cards could be, let alone how to use them."

At the thought of that, Sakura offers some of _her_ cards to Naruto, who is quite touched with them coming from his crush.

"Then let's hurry up before Kakashi Sensei comes back…"

Just then a strong gust of wind comes out of nowhere and the sky darkens. It was to late. Kakashi has caught them red-handed.

"YOU!!" he shouts with an angry voice. "NOW IS A FINE TIME FOR LAST REQUESTS!"

Naruto shouts, " You said that the duties are done by teams! That's what you said, and that's why Sakura and…"

Sasuke speaks up, "We're all on this team and we all are going to act like one!"

Sakura stands up, "That's right! We're giving Naruto some of our cards because we're a team!"

Kakashi then runs toward them and yells…

"You pass!"

The whole team is shocked.

"You three finally decided to do what's best for each other. All the other genin I gave the test to just did what I told them. There's an old saying I once heard. In the game of shinobi, those who don't follow the rules are just cheaters. But those who would abandon their friends are worse than cheaters. In fact, they're called trash."

Kakashi thrusts out a sideways thumbs-up at the team.

"Congratulations. Squad 7 starts their mission tomorrow!"

Everyone jumps for joy of the news. The new Squad 7 went home to prepare for what's in store tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CARDS GAINED

For Naruto:

Oath of Pain

Shadow Shuriken Jutsu

Tree Climbing Training

Brousing in a Bookstore

Leaf Ninla Forces

Naruto Uzumaki (nine-tails charka)

For Sasuke:

Blood of the Uchiha Clan

Seesaw Battle

Exhaustion of Stamina

Sasuke Uchiha (individual play)

Escape Jutsu

Lone Avenger

For Sakura:

Clone Jutsu

Left Behind

Inner Sakura

One Morning

Transformation Jutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in next tine for another exciting chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next Time: JOURNEY TO THE MIST

Please review. I am still waiting for you comments. You can tell your friends.


	5. Journey to the Mist Part 1

Ill only say this once more. I do not own naruto or yugioh

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter 5:**

**JOURNEY TO THE MIST**

**PART 1: Demon in the Mist**

This chapter begins with our four heroes traveling in a boat through the mist to the Land of the Waves. Along with them is an escorted man named Tazuna. The are on a C-Ranked mission to protect him while he finishes building a bridge.

As the mist clears a little, the travelers can see the big bridge that is under construction.

"Tazuna, who is it that's after you? If you don't speak up, we'll just have to eng the mission as soon as the boat reaches shore."

The client says, "The one who seeks my life is a very short man, but casts a very long and deadly shadow. It's a wealthy and super-dangerous shipping magnet by the name of Gato is after my life. That's because Tazuna is organizing the building of the bridge which interferes with Gato's shipping monopoly. Gato also sells a lot of illegal stuff and uses shinobi to take control of businesses and countries. I didn't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission is because the land of the waves is very poor." He then begins to grow really desperate. " But don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry, "Granddad, I want my granddad!". And then my daughter will sue and condemn the Leaf Village for abandoning me in the middle of a mission, but don't worry!" that got the leaf ninja on their feet.

When the boat reaches land, Naruto and company begin to escort Tazuna home. As they walk, Naruto decides that it's his turn to act cool and he randomly throws kunai into the bushes. "I gotta keep you guts out of danger." He says. But instead he almost hit a white rabbit.

"Naruto, look what you did now!!" Sakura yells.

Naruto quickly runs up to the frightened bunny and holds it tight. "Oh! I'm so sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

Kakashi realizes that it is not a normal rabbit and gets suspicious. All of a sudden…

"DUCK, NOW!"

They all duck just as giant butcher knife flies over their heads and into a near-by tree. A mysterious shinobi appears standing on his weapon. Naruto thinks that this is finally his chance to play the hero, but…

"Hold it, Naruto," Kakashi calls out," this is the rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village: Zabuza Momochi. And by the looks of thing, he's must be sent to kill Tazuna. We have to protect him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura surround Tazuna, and Kakashi and Zabuza prepare to fight.

"8 points…" the rouge says.

"What?" Sakura gasps.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack points?"

'He seems to be a ruthless shinobi. We'll all be killed if not careful. But there's a way to avoid it' Kakashi thought as he reaches for his shinobi shield. "Sometimes you shouldn't throw away your life so quickly. I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins 5 battle rewards is the winner!"

"A duel, hm?" Zabuza answers, "Well, I guess it won't make any difference anyway. I accept!"

As he jumps off his sword, it began changing shape. At the center of the blade appears a large ornament with a blue jewel at the top and a wrist protector at the bottom. It quickly attached to Zabuza completing duel mode.

Kakashi, too, activated his shinobi shield. Both ninja are ready to get their game on.

"DUEL!!" they both called out.

"I'll go first(7)." Zabuza says. "I'll just place 6 cards into my charka zone(CZ:6)(1) and end my turn."

"Good." Kakashi says. "My draw(7). I'll place 6 cards into my charka zone(CZ:6)(1). It's your move, Zabuza."

"Very well(2). …I'll skip my turn."

"OK(2). I'll skip, too."

"My draw(3). I play the ninja card Demon Brother Gouzu(2) (E:2/ H:0/ Healthy/ 3\2/ Injury: 1\1) onto the field." A character with wraith-like characteristics then appears onto the dueling field. "Then I discard 1 water card(CZ:7) to play the Gathering Herbs mission card(0). Both players draw 1 card(1). Then Gouzu goes on the attack." Zabuza's ninja dashes towards Kakashi and swipes at him with a metal-clawed glove. "And since I attacked unblocked, I gain 1 battle reward (BR:1). Your turn.

"OK. My draw(4). I play Sasuke Uchiha(3) (E:1/ H:0/ healthy:4\0/ injury:1/0). Next, I discard 1 earth card(2)(CZ:7) to activate Leaf Ninja Forces. Both players can draw 1 extra card at the beginning of their draw phase, as long as this card is on the field. Now I go on the attack." Sasuke then dashes and landed a spinning ax kick on Gouzu, forcing him to injured status(1\1). "I end my turn."

"Fine. My draw(3). I play Zabuza Momochi(2)(E:4/ H:0/ healthy:5\1/ injury:4\0) and attack!" Zabuza's virtual avatar appears onto the field and attacks Sasuke by knocking him down with his sword handle forcing him to injured status(1\0). "then Gouzu comes in and finish the job!" Gouzu rushes in and claws at Sasuke who, in return, charges his fist to his throat. The 2 shinobi were deleted. "I end my turn."

"My draw(4). I'll play Kakashi Hatake(3)(E:4/ H:0/ healthy/ 5\3 /injury:3\2) and end my turn."

"My turn(4). I discard 1 water card(CZ:8), and replace my turn 4 Zabuza with my turn 5 Zabuza(2)(E:5/ H:1 /healthy:6\2 /injury:4\1). Then I attack Kakashi." Zabuza lands the same attack on Kakashi forcing him to injured status(3/2). "I end my turn."

"Good. My draw(5).I discard 1 fire card(CZ:8) and replace my turn 4 Kakashi with my turn 5 Kakashi(4)(H:5/ H:1/ healthy:6/3 /Injury:3\2). I end my turn."

"Very well. My draw(4). I activate Zabuza's special ability: ZERO VISIBILITY THICK FOG!" Just then, a thick fog surrounded the 2 duelist. "As long as Zabuza's on the field, all non-mist ninja get –1 power point. Which means your Kakashi is weakened(5\2)." A thick fog envelops the entire forest unveiling Zabuza's ninja. "Next I discard 3 water cards from my chakra zone(CZ:5) to play the Water Dragon Jutsu card(3), which inflicts I damage to your ninja!"

"Not so fast. I discard 3 water cards from _my_ chakra zone(CZ:5) to play the same card(3). Now 1 damage is inflicted to you."

At that time, Zabuza's avatar begins a series of hand seals, which are:

Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird.

With quick reflexes, Kakashi's is copying every word and movement that Zabuza is doing. They both perform the Water Dragon Jutsu at the same time, two giant Water Dragons (as the name suggest) appear and intertwine with one another. The attacks clash and there is a great explosion of water, leaving the to ninja in injured state(Kakashi:2/1-Zabuza:4/1).

"humph. No matter," Zabuza says. "I still have enough power to attack Kakashi." Zabuza's ninja dashes toward his opponent when suddenly Kakashi shouts out…

"I counter your attack by discarding 2 lightning cards from my chakra zone(CZ:3) to play the Cross-Shaped Shuriken(2), which increases Kakashi's power by 3(5/4)! Zabuza is now destroyed." As Kakashi's avatar threw the giant shuriken at Zabuza's, it got deleted.

"It's not over yet, one-eyed ninja.i play the same ninja from my hand(2). Then I discard 3 water cards from my chakra zone(CZ:2) to use the 'Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu' card(1)! With this, I can summon a watery vortex that will wipe all opposing ninja right back to your hand!" the two duelists waited but all is silent.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: JOURNEY TO THE MIST PART 2: Sharingan Warrior Kakashi


	6. Journey to the Mist Part 2

I don't own naruto or the card game

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Zabuza's ninja dashes toward his opponent when suddenly Kakashi shouts out…

"I counter your attack by discarding 2 lightning cards from my chakra zone(CZ:3) to play the Cross-Shaped Shuriken(2), which increases Kakashi's power by 3(5/4)! Zabuza is now destroyed." As Kakashi's avatar threw the giant shuriken at Zabuza's, it got deleted.

"It's not over yet, one-eyed ninja.i play the same ninja from my hand(2). Then I discard 3 water cards from my chakra zone(CZ:2) to use the 'Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu' card(1)! With this, I can summon a watery vortex that will wipe all opposing ninja right back to your hand!" the two duelists waited but all is silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter: 6**

**JOURNEY TO THE MIST**

**PART 2: SHARINGAN Warrior Kakashi**

"What?" he says, "Nothing happened!"

"That's because I activated a special jutsu card(1)." Just then, Kakashi's avatar slowly lifts up his headband from his left eye, which, strangely enough, is blood red with three tomoes on it. Zabuza was shocked. "That's right, it's the Sharingan Eye!"

When Naruto heard, he was baffled. "Sharingan Eye? what's that?"

After awhile, Sasuke speaks out "In the ninja world, The Sharingan is a special type of pupil condition that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to use it. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. As Shinobi cards, it has various effects." 'But I thought only members of the Uchiha clan could bare the Sharingan. Can it be…?'

"Yes," Zabuza says "I knew I heard of you. When I was an ANBU black-op in the hidden mist village, I kept a bingo book, which kept your information. And this is what it said. The shinobi who mimicked a 1000 jutsu: Kakashi Hatake the copy duelist. But it still doesn't explain why my jutsu card didn't work."

"Simple," Kakashi said. "I just discard 1 fire card and 1 random card from my chakra zone(CZ:0), and it negates you jutsu. So my ninja is safe and sound."

"Grrr. I end my turn."

"Very well(2). I send 1 card to my chakra zone(CZ:1) to activate the continuous Kakashi's Forsight mission card(0). With this, I we can each draw 1 extra card at the beginning of our turns. Your move.

"Alright(3), I send 2 cards to my chakra zone(CZ:4)(1) and end my turn."

"OK(2). I discard 1 card to my chakra zone(CZ:2) to activate the 'left behind' mission card(0). With this, I can target one of your ninjas and return it to your hand." Zabuza's avatar is beamed back into a card and returned to his hand. "Now I go on the attack." His avatar knocks down Zabuza taking 1 battle reward(BR:1). "I end my turn."

"My draw(3). I discard 1 card(CZ:5) to play Zabuza. Then I activate his 'thick fog' ability, which weakens your Kakashi(5\2). Next I discard 2 chakra cards(CZ:3) to play the Cross-shaped Shuriken(0), which increases Zabuza's combat power by 3(8/2). Now I'll go on the attack." His avatar then threw the giant star at Kakashi, surprisingly forcing both ninja into injured status. "What?! That can't be! My ninja's combat is higher than yours! Only mine should've gained a victory!"

"On the contrary, Zabuza." Kakashi said. "This card of mine has a special ability: Copy Ninja! Whenever an opponent's ninja battling against this ninja gets additional combat from a jutsu card, this ninja gains the same amount during this turn(8/2). So both ninja are injured(Kakashi:4/2)(Zabuza:4/1). And according to the rules, whenever a ninja with a special ability is injured, its effects are negated, which means your fog ability is no longer active and my ninja's power returns to normal(3/2)."

"Grr. I end my turn."

"OK(2). I discard 1(CZ:3) card to activate the Ichiraku Noodle Shop mission card(0), which heals one of my ninjas, which shifts mine back to health(6/3). Now Kakashi, attack!" His avatar pummels through his opponent, deleting him. "I end my turn."

"(2)I play the Revival mission card. By discarding 1 card(0)(CZ:4), I can select 1 ninja from my discard pile and move it back to the top of my deck." 'I'm only one battle reward behind. I'll catch up in no time.' "That's it for now."

"Alright(2). I discard 1(CZ:4) card to activate the Make Out Paradise Mission card(0). Now attack Kakashi!" his avatar then rushes to land a roundhouse kick on Zabuza. "And with my Make Out Paradise card on the field, if my ninja wins an outstanding victory, he gets 1 more battle reward, which will give me a total of 3!" When Kakashi's ninja thrusts his foot on Zabuza's face, he lands hard onto the ground, removing 3 cards form the top of his deck(BR:4). "Only one more direct attack and I win. Your move."

As Zabuza draws from his deck(3), he gives out a creepy smirk. "I discard 1 card(CZ:5) to play my turn 6 Zabuza(E:6/H:1/health:6\2/injury:4/1), and activate his special ability!" His avatar dashes toward his opponent with amazing speed and leaps toward the air. He throws down his sword still in his hands slicing Kakashi Hatake in half. The summoned strength for the impact was so great it shook the ground. Kakashi was deleted.

"But how?" Kakashi said in surprise, "Both ninja has the same combat power. It should end in a draw."

"Normally that would be the out come. Unfortunately as I told you earlier, I activated Zabuza's special ability: Roar of the ogre! It allows me to increase his combat power by 5, giving him a grand total of 11(11/2). And since both ninja differ by 5, mine gains an outstanding victory, leaving yours in the dust. But the main drawback is that I have to remove him from the game at the end of my turn. It's your move." Zabuza's ninja gets deleted from the field.

"(2) I end my turn."

"Hmph. The stress must be getting to you(3). I discard 1 card(CZ:6) play Zabuza onto the field and attack you directly." Then Zabuza's avatar throws his sword towards Kakashi and is returned back to him. "And since he has more than 5 combat points, I get 2 battle rewards(BR:2)." Kakashi removed 2 cards from the top of his deck."I end my turn."

"It's time to end this (4). First I discard 1 card(CZ:5) to play the turn 5 Kakashi Hatake. Next I discard 3 water cards(CZ:2) to play the Giant Vortex Jutsu card!"

Zabuza was in shock. "Giant Vortex!! But that means..."

"That's right. It means all your ninjas on the field are washed away and sent back to your hand." Kakashi's avatar displayed the following hand signs: Tiger-Ox-Monkey-Rabbit-Sheep-Boar-Ox-Horse-Monkey-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Serpent-Tiger-Ox-Monkey-Rabbit-Bird, and a strong column of water appeared. "Now, Kakashi! Attack Zabuza ang get my last battle reward, NOW!! Due to the force of water both Zabuza and his avatar were fully envelopen by the water and at its mercy as it washes them away. Struggling within the current, Zabuza tries to escape but in the effort is washed up against a tree and then struck in the arms and legs by Kakashi's kunai.

"Game over(BR:5)."

Left with no other choice other than death, Kakashi prepares to deal the final blow. Then out of nowhere, 2 needle like darts rip into the side of Zabuza's neck. As he falls, the others look to see where the attack came from. Seeing that it came from the now visible masked assailant, Kakashi jumps down and inspects the newly dead corpse.

"Hmm, From the markings on your mask, I would say your a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Faced with the death of this fierce opponent, Naruto prepares to attack the masked ninja.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" he calls out.

Kakashi halted him for his rush or conclusions. "Easy, Naruto. He's not our enemy."

"That's not the point! Did you see what he did?! Zabuza was huge, and powerful like some kind of monster! And this kid, who's no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move! Like it was nothing! What does that make us? We're just stubmling around. We don't know anything! How can I accept that?!"

"Well, even if you don't accept it, still, it _did_ happen, Naruto."

Frustrated by the fact the masked ninja is just a kid like them and yet did what they could not, takes its toll on Naruto.

"Your struggle is over now." The masked one said. " Now, I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell!" he the vanished with the body.

Naruto, having lost all confidence in himself, begins to beat the ground in frustration.

"Grahh! I can't believe I was beat by some kid!"

"Strength doesn't depend on how old you are. In this world, there are kids younger than you, and yet, stronger than me."

The old man lightens the mood. "Hahaha!! Thanks, guy! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

All of a sudden, Kakashi collapse onto the ground. Everyone is in shock.

"C'mon!" Naruto shouts. "We have to get sensei to a doctor, now!"

The team then carries Kakashi to Tazuna's place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WINNER: Kakashi Hatake

VIA: Water Vortex Jutsu

CARDS WON: Water Prison Jutsu, Bingo Book, Hidden Mist Jutsu, The Worst For Last, and Revival

NEXT TINE ON NARUTO TCG: Sasuke vs Haku: Fire and Ice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is e-mail me one of the tailed beas's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. You need you user name to enter. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expires September 30. You must email your entry then. Please review.


	7. Sasuke vs Haku: Fire and Ice Part 1

I do not own naruto

**Previously on NARUTO TCG**

"Your struggle is over now." The masked one said. " Now, I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell!" he the vanished with the body.

Naruto, having lost all confidence in himself, begins to beat the ground in frustration.

"Grahh! I can't believe I was beat by some kid!"

"Strength doesn't depend on how old you are. In this world, there are kids younger than you, and yet, stronger than me."

The old man lightens the mood. "Hahaha!! Thanks, guy! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

All of a sudden, Kakashi collapse onto the ground. Everyone is in shock.

"C'mon!" Naruto shouts. "We have to get sensei to a doctor, now!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NARUTO TCG**

**Chapter 7:**

**SASUKE VS HAKU: FIRE AND ICE**

**PART 1: Snow Daze**

This next chapter begins with Naruto and company taking refuge at a waterside home, and inside this home we find Kakashi coming to and a woman asks how he is doing. The three Genin enter with Tazuna, happy to find Kakashi awake, they all wonder about the happenings of the past few days. As Kakashi thinks, he explains the job of the ANBU.

Meanwhile in a small tree house, we first see the masked boy and the body of Zabuza, as he proceeds to unmasking him…

"First, I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood." He said in a feminine voice.

Just then a scarred hand reaches up and holds the boys arm. I appears that Zabuza is alive.

"That's enough!" he said, "I'll do it!" Doing it himself, Zabuza's mouth is filled with sharp shark like teeth, and pulls out the two long needles from his neck.

"So, you've already come back to life, Zabuza." The boy said.

"Haku, you're brutal!"

"_You're_ the one who's brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished."

"How long do you plan on wearing that phony mask? Take it off!"

"I have good memories of this mask. And it was quite useful for tricking that ninja. If I hadn't intervened, you'd be dead now. That much is certain."

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine, but not through the pressure points in my neck. Cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only sure way. And I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle, so I can go strait into the pressure points. There's no point in trying to move, you'll be down for a week. All though, if you're stubborn like you usually are, you'll probably be moving in half the time."

"You're so innocent, and clever at the same time. Strange combination. That's why I keep you around."

"I'm just a kid." The boy chuckled. "What else would you expect?"

Later, the four Konoha ninjas gather in a small clearing in the forest. Kakashi in crutches, elaborates about their training and asks Sakura to educate them on what exactly Chakra is. She uses a scroll to explain that Chakra is the mix of energy from the body and the spirit, and by forming hand seals and "molding" the chakra you perform all of the techniques that you use. Kakashi praises her on her knowledge and Naruto and Sasuke agree that you can learn using your body instead of your brain. Finding out from Kakashi that because they do not understand the mechanics of what they do they cannot fully utilize their chakra. They will be training to learn how to better use their chakra by climbing trees.  
It sounded simple enough to Naruto and Sasuke, the three must climb the trees without using their hands. They must climb the trees by running up them. Kakashi demonstrates this by gathering chakra at his feet and then he proceeds to walk crutches and all up the tree until he is completely vertical. Looking on in amazement, the three prepare for their turns. He tells them by doing this they will strengthen their abilities to control the amount of chakra they use.  
He throws them each a kunai and tells them to mark how far they get. In his common attitude, Naruto states he is the best and charges ahead. The first time around Naruto goes nowhere and Sasuke gets a little more than half way to the first branch. Sakura goes all the way to the first branch with no problem at all. Upset that Naruto complimented her and Sasuke did not frustrates her, Kakashi toys with the boys to motivate them.

Back at the tree house from before we find Gato arriving with an armed group. When he saw Zabuza, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I expected more from you, Zabuza." He said. "You were suppose to be one of the strongest jonin in your village. 'Demon of the Hidden Mist...' HA! More like coward of the Hidden Mist."

As Gato walks up and tries to touch Zabuza's face the now unmasked boy grips his wrist and starts to crush it. The two body guards try to help but the boy swiftly stops them. Zabuza was hiding a kunai under the blanket and needed no help but Haku was just being protective.

"Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time...I'll defeat his Sharingan deck."

Back at the training session, Naruto does little to improve, and Sasuke slowly gets better and better. Naruto then decides to ask Sakura for a few tips but for her not to tell Sasuke. Kakashi notices the power they both have and the fact that both have great talent.

The next day, Sakura watches over Tazuna and Tazuna asks her where Sasuke and Naruto is. She says that they are training and Tazuna replies by asking her if the training is too hard for her. She gets mad and tells her that she's guarding her because she did best during the training. Tazuna works, yet another of his employees asks to stop working on the bridge for fear of Gato. They fear for their families. Tazuna won't quit. He started this bridge believing that it would bring in resources to the super-poor country. He tells his worker that he doesn't have to come to work… Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke are still working their way up the tree, neither wanting to lose to the other. Tazuna decides to stop through town to get something on his way home for dinner.

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Naruto thinks back to Sakura's tips on how to gather chakra into his feet. He can't be too impatient. He must relax and focus on the tree. He tries again, but Sasuke interrupts him. He appears to be asking for help.

"You...You know, you asked Sakura for advice when she was here." He said. "So, what did she tell you?"

This was the first time Sasuke ever asked for assistance. Naruto thinks this is funny. "Ahh, ha ha ha! I'm not telling you."

The next morning, Naruto was completely exhausted and decided to take a little nap. Moments later, A girl is gathering herbs in the forest. She recognizes Naruto lying asleep in the forest as the kid that screamed at her for killing Zabuza in the forest (Haku) and reaches over to grab his neck. She reframes and gently wakes him.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." She says "Wake up."

Naruto wakes up, although still tired. "Who the heck are you?" That's when he first saw the girl. His face is redder than a cherry. She is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Oh! Hi there. Who are you? I mean what are you doing out here and all that?"

"I'm gathering herbs."

"Herbs?!"

"Yes, that's right. They're for treating illnesses and healing wounds."

"You start work early, huh sis?"

"I like it early. It's calm, and I didn't think I'd find anyone sleeping out here in the woods."

"I'm training."

"Hmm? So are you a ninja? Because I noticed that headband you're wearing. Or are you just trying to make a fashion statement?"

"You noticed that? All right! Only super-cool ninja get to wear these!"

"Oh really? I see, that's very impressive. But why are you training so hard?"

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger."

"How so? It seems to me that you're strong enough already. Isn't that enough?"

"No no! I have to get even stronger! There's also a certain person, a kid, I have to prove something to."

"So are you doing this for a certain person? Or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

"huh?" Haku giggled.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?! What's so funny?!"

"Is there, someone who's precious to you?"

"What are you talking about,sis? What do you mean, 'precious'?"

"Hmm, well I should be going now." Haku stands and walks away but not without stopping.

"By the way, I'm a boy."

"WHAT?!" Naruto was shocked. "He's even prettier than Sakura! I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, but this takes the cake!"

When Naruto learns he overslept, he races to the bridge to meet the others. The others are greeted by several dead or critically injured workers, while two other henchman head over to Tazuna's house. The bridge becomes misty.

"I knew he was still alive." Kakashi says. "He just couldn't wait for round two."

Zabuza attacks with water clone attacks, but Sasuke can see through them and takes the clones down.

"So those brats are still with you, Kakashi?" Zabuza says "That one is trembling again, pitiful."

"I'm trembling with _excitement_." Says Sasuke.

"Well, Haku, it seems you have a rival."

Haku appears besides Zabuza. His shinobi shield is circular with 5 blades around it.

Sasuke is ready. "So it's a duel you want, huh? Well I'm ready!" Sasuke puts on his shinobi shield and converts it to duel mode.

Haku activates his shield. All 5 blades are side by side at one end of the shield. Both duelists are ready.

They both shouted out, "DUEL!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: SASUKE VS HAKU PART 2: Reflection

Please read and review.


	8. Sasuke vs Haku: Fire and Ice Part 2

I do not own naruto

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"So those brats are still with you, Kakashi?" Zabuza says "That one is trembling again, pitiful."

"I'm trembling with _excitement_." Says Sasuke.

"Well, Haku, it seems you have a rival."

Haku appears besides Zabuza. His shinobi shield is circular with 5 blades around it.

Sasuke is ready. "So it's a duel you want, huh? Well I'm ready!" Sasuke puts on his shinobi shield and converts it to duel mode.

Haku activates his shield. All 5 blades are side by side at one end of the shield. Both duelists are ready.

They both shouted out, "DUEL!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NARUTO TCG

Chapter: 8

SASUKE VS HAKU: FIRE AND ICE

PART 2: The Duel Starts

Our chapter begins in the old man's household. Gato's henchmen have taken Inari's mom hostage. They threaten to kill the kid, but she vows to bite her tongue off and kill herself if they touch the boy. They grab the mom as Inari sits helpless, pitying himself. But then he remembers a flashback.

_Kakashi goes out to the water to talk to Inari. Inari explains that he once had a father, but not related by blood. He was very close. There once was a man called the hero of this country. Three years ago, Inari first met him. Inari was being tormented by some local kids who were trying to take his dog, Pochi, away. The head bully got mad and threw the dog into the river. He told him that if he cared so much about the animal, he would dive in and save him. Unfortunately, Inari couldn't swim. The bully pushed him in and Inari thought he was done for. Pochi, on the other hand, learned the dog paddle right then and swam to shore. When he awoke, a man had saved him. He seemed to understand Inari and told him to choose a live of no regrets. No matter how tough, he must try, even if he loses his life. The man's name was Kaiza and he had come to town to fulfill his dream. Soon, Kaiza became part of the family. One day, there was a terrible storm and it looked like part of the city would be flooded. Kaiza volunteered to jump in the river and tie the rope to save the village. From that day forth, he became a town hero. Gatou was not happy with him, though, and decided to martyr him as an example. He sent his men to capture and crucify Kaiza in the center of town as a warning to anyone who opposed him. He told the people that this man had been conducting terrorist activities against Gato Corporation and as punishment, publicly executed him. The little boy watched as his father figure was killed before _

_his eyes. Inari grew bitter because Kaiza was no longer there to protect him and the people of his country. He believed his dad was a liar. From that day, everyone in town changed._

_Kakashi told Inari that like him, Naruto also grew up without a father. He has never known his parents or had a single friend, but he doesn't complain or cry. He also does his best to get people to acknowledge him. For that, he'd risk his life. That is why he understands what it is like to be strong. What he told Inari earlier was probably the same thing he told himself many times._

Inari remembered those words. He wipes his tears away and vows to become stronger. Inari yells to the men to get away from his mom. He runs at them, as they draw their swords. At the bridge, Haku is going over the game rules.

"Remember. Whoever gains 10 battle rewards wins the match." He said.

"Alright! Game on!"

"Duel!!" they shouted.

"I go first." says Sasuke, as he draws 1 card (7). "I play Sasuke Uchiha(E:0/ H:0/ health:3\1/ injury:0\0)(6). You go."

"(7) I'll pass(6)."

"OK(7). I discard 5 cards into my chakra zone(2)(CZ:5) and let Sasuke attack and take 1 battle reward." His avatar dashes towards Haku and punches him in the face(BR:1). "Your move."

"(7) I discard 1 water card to my chakra zone(CZ:1) to play the Bingo Book Mission card(5). With this, I can look at the top 3 cards in my deck. And if there are 1 or more ninja cards among them, I can add one to my hand. The other 2 are returned to my deck and shuffled." Haku does just that(6). "I end my turn."

"Alright(3). Sasuke, attack." His avatar attacks Haku(BR:2). "Hmph. I would've expected more from you. I end my turn."

"(7) I discard 1 water card(CZ:2) to play the mission card Gathering Herbs(5). Both players draw 1 card(6). Next I play the ninja Demon Brother Meizu(E:2/ H:0/ Healthy/ 3\2/ Injury: 1\1) and use my 2 water cards(CZ:0) to play the Water Prison Jutsu card(4)." Meizu reached out his hand and enveloped Sasuke's avatar in an orb of water. "During the turn this jutsu is active, one of your ninja's combat power becomes 0. Now attack Meizu." At that time Meizu swiped his metal claw at Sasuke, forcing him to injured status. "I end my turn."

"Fine(5). I use 2 fire cards and 3 random card to play the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu card in combination with the Cross-Shaped Shuriken card(3)." His avatar fires a giant ball of fire and dashes with the giant star afterwards. "The fireball jutsu injures one of your ninja and my shuriken raises the power one of mine by 2(2\2). And since Meizu will be in injured state before Sasuke attacks, he'll be removed from the field." As Meizu is burned by the passing fireball, Sasuke deletes him by throwing the shuriken. "I end my turn."

"(5) I play Zabuza Momochi(E:4/ H:0/ healthy:5\1/ injury:4\0) onto the field and discard 3 cards to my chakra zone(CZ:3). Next I use all 3 water cards(CZ:0) to play the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu card. And as you have already known, it gives out one damage to one of your ninja." Zabuza summons a watery dragon from the river and sweeps Sasule's ninja away. "Now, Zabuza 

attack." Zabuza dashes with his sword in hand and swings through Sasuke's chest(BR:2). Surprisingly, Sasuke gasps in shock when he realizes that the part of him was attacked.

"Wha-what's happening to me?"

"So you have finally figured it out. And now you will experience the true nature of the _shadow games._"

Everyone gasps in shock, except for the real Zabuza.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: SASUKE VS HAKU: FIRE AND ICE PART 3: Mirror, Mirror

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is e-mail me one of the tailed beas's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. You need you user name to enter. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expires September 30. You must email your entry then. Please review.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Sasuke vs Haku: Fire and Ice Part 3

I do not own naruto

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Zabuza summons a watery dragon from the river and sweeps Sasule's ninja away. "Now, Zabuza

attack." Zabuza dashes with his sword in hand and swings through Sasuke's chest(BR:2). Surprisingly, Sasuke gasps in shock when he realizes that the part of him was attacked.

"Wha-what's happening to me?"

"So you have finally figured it out. And now you will experience the true nature of the _shadow games._"

Everyone gasps in shock, except for the real Zabuza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NARUTO TCG

Chapter: 9

SASUKE VS HAKU: FIRE AND ICE

PART 3: Mirror, Mirror.

Back at Tazuna's home, where the fates of Inari and his mother are being decided, , Naruto shows up just in time to perform substitution jutsu. He switches places with a log and rescues Inari and his mom. He knew the samurai were headed this way because of the cut up boar in the forest and several slash marks on nearby trees. When the henchmen try to attack Naruto, he easily knocks them out. Naruto and Inari then have a bonding moment and laugh together.

Back at the bridge…

"A shadow game?" Sasuke whispers in disbelief.

"I've heard of them." Kakashi says. "Around 8000 years ago, a powerful sage gave birth to the world of ninjutsu, and the Shinobi card game. They say that the two combined created the shadow games, where the duelists become one with the cards. But unlike the normal game we play today, a shadow duel has very harsh consequences. Because whenever a player loses in a shadow game, their souls get sent to a dimension of total darkness… the shadow realm."

Sasuke eyes widen at Kakashi's very words. He realizes that he must not make anymore mistakes. He continues the duel. "My draw(4)! I discard 1 earth card(CZ:1) to play the Leaf Ninja Forces permanent mission card. As long as this card is in play, we can draw 1 extra card at the beginning of our draw phases. Next I play Sasuke Uchiha(E:1/ H:0/health:4\0/injured:1/0) onto the field and use 1 chakra card(CZ:0) to equip Sasuke with a Kunai(0). With this, his power increases by 2(6/6). Now attack!" his avatar slashes through Zabuza and deletes him. "I end my turn."

"(2) I discard I card(CZ:1) play the ninja Zabuza(E:5/ H:1 /healthy:6\2 /injury:4\1) onto the field and attack." Zabuza slashes Sasuke with his giant sword, forcing him to injured state(1/0). "I end my turn."

"(2) I discard 1 card(CZ:1) to play the Ichiraku Noodle Shop mission card(0) to heal sasuke(4/0). I end my turn."

"(3) I summon the ninja Haku(E:3/H:0/health:4\3/injury:1\1). Next I discard 1 card to my chakra zone(CZ:2), and use both water cards(CZ:0) and use Haku as a user for the Thousand Needles of Death jutsu card. When this is activated, I can change 1 target to injured state. And I choose Sasuke. Haku's avatar leaps up in the air and throws many needles at his target, forcing him to injured state. "Now attack." His avatar throws lesser needles as Sasuke deleting him. Then Zabuza swoops in and slashes him, getting 2 more battle rewards(BR:4). Sasuke becomes less visible after each attack. "I end my turn."

Sasuke draws(2). 'I only got 2 turns before I get into really hot water. I have to make this next move count.' "I discard 1 card(CZ:1) to play another Leaf Ninja Forces card. I end my turn."

"(4) I discard 1 card to play the permanent mission card Gato Transport(2). As long as this card is in play, both players must discard 1 card from their chakra zone every time they send a team out to battle. Next I form Zabuza and Haku into a team, combining their power(9\4). Then I use 1 chakra card and attack."

"Wait. You don't have any more chakra cards. I made sure."

"You forgot to count the jutsu I used. You should know they go to the chakra zone after use. Since I used 2 so far, I get 2 cards. But now I have just 1. Now attack."

Both ninja came at him and knocked him into the ground, taking 2 more battle rewards(BR:6). "I end my turn."

"(3) I discard 1 card(CZ:3) to play Sasuke Uchiha(E:3/H:1/health:3\0/injury:1\0)(1). His 'Open Your Eyes' special ability keeps him from being the target of any jutsu card that requires 2 or less chakra cards. I end my turn."

"(5) My team attacks Sasuke by using 1 chakra card(CZ:0). And since the difference in combat exceeds 5, he is removed from the field." Both ninja attack their opponent and destroys him. "I end my turn."

"(4) I play my turn 1 Sasuke and place 2 cards into my chakra zone(CZ:5)(2). Next I use 4 fire cards(CZ:1) to use 2 Fireball Jutsu cards, which gives one damage each to Zabuza and Haku." Sasuke's avatar fires a great ball of fire at the 2 ninja, forcing him into injured state(4/0)(3/1)(0). Next I use my last chakra card(CZ:0) and attack Haku." His avatar lands a roundhouse kick on his opponent, deleting him. "I end my turn."

"(8) I play Haku onto the field and discard 1 water card to play Gathering Herbs. Both players draw 1 card(7). Next I place 5 cards into my chakra zone(CZ:5). Then I discard 1 fire and 1 lightning card(CZ:3) to play the Thousand Years of Death jutsu card(1). With this I can place 1 card in your battle reward area and place it into your chakra zoneSasuke(BR:1)(CZ:1). Next I discard 2 water cards(CZ:1) to play Thousand Needles of Death jutsu card(0)." Haku's avatar fires water needles at his opponent. "And just so you know, Haku's 'Kekkei Genkai: bloodline limit' special ability unables the opponent to negate any jutsu used by him." The needles reaches Sasuke, forcing him to injured state(1\0). "Next I use 1 chakra card(CZ:0) and let Zabuza attack." Zabuza swings at Sasuke with his giant sword and deletes him. "Then I place the Thousand Needles of Death card back into my hand and end my turn."

"(3) But you can't do that."

"Normally I can't but I have the power of the kekkei genkai."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Kakashi sensei'" Sakura asks "what's a kekkei genkai?"

"The Kekkei Genkai are the abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world. Looks like the shadow games affect that as well."

"Grr. I'll play Sasuke(2) and leave it at that."

"(4) If there is a card that requires the specific reqirements of the player's avatar in their chakra zone after use, that person with a kekkei genkai can return that card back to their hand after the turn of use. But that's not all it does. Some jutsu cards have continuous effects when combined with the kekkei genkai, such as my next play. First I discard 3 cards into my chakra zone(CZ:4), then I use 3 fire cards(CZ:1) to play the Crystal Ice Mirror jutsu card(0)." Several ice mirrors surround both duelists. Haku and his avatar then enters a mirror and appears in each of the ice mirrors. Kakashi runs to help Sasuke, but Zabuza steps in front to block his path. "As long as this card is in play, any ninja battling against the user loses a certain amount of power points. How many, you ask? They lose the same amount as there are cards in both players' hands. And since we got a total of 2, your ninja loses 2 points(1\0). Now I use 1 chakra card(CZ:0) and attack." His avatar files out of the mirror, damaging Sasuke forcing him to injured state(0\0), and flew back in. "That ends my turn."

Sasuke draws(5). 'Oh no. I don't have any ninja cards in my hand. I can't afford to be attacked again. I have to hold on as long as I can. I made a mistake for using cards to draw extra ones. The only thing I can do is pass.' "I send 5 cards to my chakra zone(CZ:5) and end my turn." 'This guy have 6 battle rewards and I only have 1. If I get attacked 4 more times, I'm finished.'

"Alright, my draw(3)…"

"Hold it right there!"

Just then the large voice rushes to the rescue. It's Naruto Uzumaki. And he's ready for a challenge.

"I challenge you to a duel!!" he calls out.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: THE BEAST WITHIN PART 1: Little Kit

Please review

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is e-mail me one of the tailed beas's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. You need you user name to enter. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expires September 30. You must email your entry then. Please review.


	10. The Beast Within Part 1

I do not own naruto

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Alright, my draw(3)…"

"Hold it right there!"

Just then the large voice rushes to the rescue. It's Naruto Uzumaki. And he's ready for a challenge.

"I challenge you to a duel!!" he calls out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NARUTO TCG

Chapter: 10

THE BEAST WITHIN

PART 1: Little Kit

We now see our favorite knuckleheaded ninja standing tall and ready to fight. "Naruto Uzumaki is here! Yeah! _Believe it!"_

"Naruto," Kakashi calls out, "you drew too much attention to yourself. you should've stayed hidden."

Zabuza throws some Shuriken at Naruto, and he prepares to defend himself. To everyone's surprise, Haku uses his needles and protects Naruto.

"Haku, what is this?"

"Zabuza, these kids…, let me fight them my way."

"Hmm, so you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're just as soft as always."

Sasuke is really in a fix. "With those mirrors on the field, it's too hard to attack his ninja and takes damage to him. Worst of all, this is a shadow game. But with Naruto outside the field, maybe he can get me out…"

Too late. Unfortunately, Naruto stupidly entered the area.

"Hey Sasuke! I snuck in here to save you! How'd you like that move?"

"Naruto," Kakashi calls out, "you sneak up on your enemy, not your ally."

Sasuke is livid. He wonders who would be foolish enough to walk right into a trap.

"You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"

"What the heck's your problem?! You should be thanking me for coming in here to help you!"

"Naruto, if we're both inside...grrr...forget it! I've had it with your mistakes! I'll win this without your folly! "

"And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!"

Haku returns to the mirrored arena. "It is time to continue. I discard 1 card to play Zabuza(CZ:1)(1), then I discard 1 more card(CZ:2). Next I discard both cards to allow each ninja to attack, starting with Zabuza(CZ:0)."

Zabuza dashes toward Sasuke and slashes him with his sword, leaving a shadow in placed of where Sasuke was cut.

"Next Haku."

His avatar attacks both Sasuke and Naruto implanting them in needles, taking a total of 3 battle rewards(BR:9). "What just happened?" Naruto groaned bruised.

"It appears that whoever enters the arena in a shadow game is part of the danger." Kakashi says.

Haku is impressed by the persistence of his opponent. He contemplates deep into thought…

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi." Haku finally speaks up, " It's painful. I don't want to send you to the shadow relam, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart, and fully embrace the shinobi way. Then there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battle field where our dreams collide, now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and I'd face death for him, so that his dream will become reality. That is my dream, and for the sack of that dream, if I must, I will act a shinobi, and send you into eternal darkness."

"That's not going to happen, Haku!" Sasuke yells.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Sakura calls out. "Don't lose to that guy!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi says, "Don't cheer them on. Even if he can find a way to defeat Haku's technique, he cannot beat Haku. Those two don't yet have the strength to brush aside their emotions and kill their opponent, or in this case, send them to the shadow realm. That young man knows the true pain of being a ninja."

Sasuke continues the duel. "My draw(1). I play Sasuke on the field. That's all I can do."

"I pass(1)."

"Draw(1)." Sasuke looks at his card in belief. "I discard 2 fire cards plus 1 more card(CZ:2) to play Fireball Jutsu and deal 1 damage to Haku." Sasuke's avatar fires a giant ball of fire at Haku, forcing him to injured state(1/1). "Now I discard 1 chakra card(CZ:1) and attack!" He then attacks one of the mirrors containing Haku, deleting both in the process. "I end my turn."

"My draw(2). I play my turn 3 Haku(E:3/H:0/health:4\2/injury:3\1) onto the field. Next I discard 1 card to the chakra zone and use it to attack(0)." Haku's avatar throws a needle at his opponent and injures him(0/0). "Your turn."

Sasuke is now in panic 'I can't believe it!' he thought. 'I can't summon ant more ninja to defend me! I'm going to lose!' He stands there in silence, with his hair covering his eyes.

"It is time to end this(1). I discard 1 card to the chakra zone and use it to attack…"

Just then Naruto steps in front of Sasuke to defend him.

"Move out of the way." Haku says "I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"Look! What you do to fight for your dreams is beyond me! But if standing on this spot can help Sasuke beat you, I won't move!"

"So be it. FINAL ATTACK! CHIROPRACTIC SHOWER!"

Haku's avatar transports himself to all of the mirrors and shots out his deadly needles as Naruto shuts his eyes hard. He then opens the to expect himself dead, but only to look up to Sasuke standing above him in a defensive stance with needles buried deep in to his body. Naruto was shocked.

"You should see the look on your face." Sasuke said in a low and rugged voice. "You look like a total loser."

"But… but why…" Tears begin to well up in Naruto's eyes.

"You… I hated you."

"Grrr… I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know. My body… it moved on its own. There was no time to think."

Sasuke collapses into Naruto's arms "He's still out there… … my brother… … I promised… I have to stay alive… until I killed him." He is then enveloped in a shadowy veil and shifted away like smoke.

"Naruto," Haku stands out of the mirror. "In some way you are special to Sasuke. You can expect to see your friends experience the same fate as long you seek to be a duelist…"

"SHUT UP!! I will not forgive you for this!!" Naruto is furious. His tears run down his face. His fists clenched as hard as they could. Then all of a sudden, as he stands up with his head lowered to face Haku, the ornament around his neck glows a bright red-orange, slightly floating in front of his chest. And then…

A bright orange circle appears below Naruto's feet. The circle has a red double tetra gram seal on the inside with an orange 8-sign seal on the outside. As a tunnel of red-orange chakra shoots straight out of the circle, the 8 signs begin to crack. And with a booming voice…

"KYUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

The outside signs shattered, and the chakra tunnel increased its speed of flow into a geyser, then diminishing into a tiny beam of light and disappearing to reveal a different Naruto Uzumaki. This one has orange highlights on his spiky blond hair.His now opened orange and blue jacket reveals his black undershirt. His face now reveals his whisker marks. He now stands tall with his 

right hand on his hip and his left wrist carrying a shinobi shield. And as he quickly raises his head, it reveals his blue eyes now with orange highlights.

"Haku! I will not forgive you for what you've done to Sasuke!" Naruto shouts out. His voice is once again deep and heroic. "If it's a shadow game you want, it's a shadow game you'll get!"

Haku is ready for another round "Alright. Let us begin."

Both duelists converted their shields into duel mode.

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both shouted out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: THE BEAST WITHIN PART 2: Naruto vs Haku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is send me a message via my homepage of one of the tailed beast's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. This contest is now open to all readers whether you have a login pass or not. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expiration date has now been stretched to December 1. You must email your entry then. If you have any problems of what the Naruto CCG is, just go to google, and type natuto ccg singles. Please review.


	11. The Beast Within Part 2

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"Haku! I will not forgive you for what you've done to Sasuke!" Naruto shouts out. His voice is once again deep and heroic. "If it's a shadow game you want, it's a shadow game you'll get!"

Haku is ready for another round "Alright. Let us begin."

Both duelists converted their shields into duel mode.

"LET'S DUEL!!" they both shouted out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NARUTO TCG

Chapter: 11

THE BEAST WITHIN

PART 2: Naruto vs Haku

Both ninja are ready for battle. But this time, they are going for 10 battle rewards.

"I go first(7)." Naruto says "I play Naruto Uzumaki (healthy: 1/0\ injured: 3/1) onto the field. Next I discard 1 card to my chakra zone(CZ:1) to play the mission card An Outcast's Dream! That ends my turn(4)."

"(7) I place 5 cards into my chakra zone(CZ:5). I end my turn(2)."

"(5) I place 4 cards into my chakra zone(CZ:5) and attack!" Naruto avatar dashes towards Haku and kicks him in the chest, giving him 1 battle reward(BR:1). "I end my turn(1)."

"(3) I discard 1 card(BR:6) to play the Failure mission card. This allows me to target 1 mission card and destroy it." Just then Naruto's mission card shatters off the field. "I end my turn(1)."

"(2) I allow Naruto to attack!" doing the same thing, his avatar attacks Haku and receives another battle reward(BW:2). "That ends my turn."

"(2) I play Demon Brother Gouzu (E:2/ H:0/ Healthy/ 3\2/ Injury: 1\1) to the field and attacks Naruto." Gouzou attacks Naruto's avatar with a clawed hand, forcing him into injured status(3/1). "I end my turn(1)."

"(3) I was hoping you would do that. I discard 1 card to play the mission card One Morning, which lets me draw 2 more cards(CZ:7)(3). Next 1 discard another card(CZ:8) to play the mission card An Outcast's Dream. Then I use 1 chakra card to equip Naruto with a Kunai(5/3) and attack!"

A kunai is thrown at Gouzou which forces him to injured state(1/1). "And that's not all. Due to the effect of An Outcast's Dream, When Naruto damages a ninja, he gains a 'ninja blade' token which gives him 1 extra power point(4/2)." A strap forms around his avatar's right shoulder with 1 kunai. "I end my turn (0)."

"(2) I discard 1 card(CZ:8) play Zabuza Momochi (E: 5/ H: 1 /healthy: 6\2 /injury:4\1) and activate his ' thick fog' ability, which decreases all non-mist ninja by one (Naruto: 3/1), and then attack." Zabuza shashes Naruto with his mighty sword and deletes him. "I end my turn(0)."

"(1) I play Naruto Uzumaki (healthy: 0/0\ injured: 2/0) and end my turn(1)."

"(1) I attack with Zabuza." Zabuza slashes at Naruto, forcing him to injured state(2/0). "What?! But what happened? Their combat power"

"Naruto has a unique ability. It's called 'imposter'; And it works like this: see, while you attacked me, his Impostor ability activates. When he receives damage, I can flip a coin. If heads, the damage becomes 1. And oh, look," Naruto holds up a coin. "It landed on heads."

"… I end my turn."

"My draw(1)! I use 1 lightning card with 5 more (CZ:2) to play Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! With this, I can increase his power by the number of the extra cards times 2!" Naruto's avatar then multiplied to 12 and increased his power.

"Now, with my new ninja army, Naruto has more than enough power to wipe Zabuza off the field(11/0). Attack!"

The Naruto shadow clones race toward their target.

"Shadow Clone Stampede!!"

A flurry of punches not only damaged Zabuza, due to the difference in their combat power, he is deleted from the field. Afterwards, he gained a ninja blade(3/0).

"I end my turn."

"(2) I discard 1 card(CZ:9) to play the mission card Bingo Book. With this card, I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck. And if there are any ninja among them, I can choose 1 and return the other 2 into my deck, and reshuffle." Haku picked up the 3 cards, "I choose Haku(CZ:10)." And put the rest back in his deck shuffled. "Then I play him on the field(E:3/ H:0/ health:4\2/ injury:3\1) and attack." Haku's avatar swirls around and kicks Naruto, but his kick was blocked.

"Remember, Haku," Naruto said. "my ninja has the Impostor ability, which means he can avoid 1 damage every time a coin toss lands on heads."

"It can't land on heads forever. I end my turn(0)."

"(1) I end my turn."

"(1) I attack with Haku."

His avatar did the same thing, but had the same result.

"What was it that you said," Naruto said. "about my luck not lasting forever?"

Haku was becoming annoyed. "I end my turn."

"(2) I discard 1 card(CZ:3) to play a second Outcast's Dream mission card. I end my turn(0)."

"(2) I discard my Haku ninja on the field to play a stronger Haku(E:3/ H:0/ health:4\3/ injury:1\1)(1). I end my turn."

"(1) I end my turn."

"(2) I end my turn."

"(2) I use 1 chakra card(CZ:2) equip Naruto with a Kunai to boost his power(5/2). Now attack!" Naruto throws a kunai at Haku forcing him into injured state(1/1) and giving him 2 more ninja blades(6/0)(CZ:3). "I end my turn(1)."

"(3) I place 1 cards into my chakra zone(CZ:11). Next I use 3 water cards(CZ:8) to use the Crystal Ice Mirror jutsu card(1)." Several mirrors of ice surround the two shinobi and entered Haku's avatar into the one above him. "Now the real battle begins. When this jutsu is activated, your ninja loses 1 power point for each card in both of our hands. That includes yours too. And since we hold a total of 2 cards in our hand, he is weakened by 2 points(4/0). And that's not all. I use 3 more water cards(CZ:5) to play the jutsu card Senbon Rainstorm(1)! You're not the only one with coin toss effects. Here's how it works. When this jutsu is being used, I get to flip a coin twice, and your ninja receives damage equal to the number of heads." Haku flips 2 coins and let them drop to the ground. One landed on heads. Just then a flurry of needles fire from each mirror at Naruto.

"Naruto! Activate Impostor ability now!"

Naruto flips a coin and let it drop, only this landed on tails. The needle skewered Naruto's ninja and deletes him. "Now that you don't have any defenses on your side of the field, I can attack directly. Haku, attack!" Haku throws a needle at Naruto giving him 1 battle reward(BR:1). "I end my turn."

'(2) I don't have any ninja in my hand to defend me.' "I end my turn."

"(2) I discard 1 card to play Zabuza onto the field. Attack now!" Zabuza slashes through Naruto while Haku stings him with needles, giving Haku a total of 3 battle rewards(BR:4). "I end my turn."

'(3) Ugh, still nothing.' "I end my turn."

"(1) Perfect. I play Gato onto the field."

"What?! A client card?"

"Correct. Although it doesn't play as a ninja, it's just the card I needed to help me win this duel. Haku, Zabuza, attack!" both of Haku's ninja attack Naruto, giving Haku 3 more bathe rewards(BR:7). "Now Gato's special ability activates. When I win at least 3 battle rewards in a turn, you lose one of yours, which means you only have 1 battle reward. I end my turn.

Naruto is getting weak. He could barely even stand. And with only 2 attacks away from losing, he isn't sure if he could even win now. 'I don't know if I could beat this guy. If I get out-dueled in this shadow game, I might now be able to get Sasuke back. We could all be sent to the shadow realm for good.'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG

Next time: THE BEAST WITHIN PART 3: The Path to Hokage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is send me a message via my homepage of one of the tailed beast's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. This contest is now open to all readers whether you have a login pass or not. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expiration date has now been stretched to December 1. You must email your entry then. If you have any problems of what the Naruto CCG is, just go to google, and type natuto ccg singles. Please review.

Top of Form


	12. The Beast Within Part 3

**Author's Note: this chapter will be a songfic. For those of you who haven't read on of these before, it's a fanfiction in which a certain song becomes the background music; or so that's what I think.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"(1) Perfect. I play Gato onto the field."

"What?! A client card?"

"Correct. Although it doesn't play as a ninja, it's just the card I needed to help me win this duel. Haku, Zabuza, attack!" both of Haku's ninja attack Naruto, giving Haku 3 more bathe rewards(BR:7). "Now Gato's special ability activates. When I win at least 3 battle rewards in a turn, you lose one of yours, which means you only have 1 battle reward. I end my turn.

Naruto is getting weak. He could barely even stand. And with only 2 attacks away from losing, he isn't sure if he could even win now. 'I don't know if I could beat this guy. If I get out-dueled in this shadow game, I might now be able to get Sasuke back. We could all be sent to the shadow realm for good.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NARUTO TCG

Chapter: 12

THE BEAST WITHIN

PART 3: The Path to Hokage

**(Notice: the songfic for this chapter is "Rocks" by Hound Dog.)**

Naruto is becoming discouraged. He is only 2 attacks away from losing and he has no good cards in his hand. Is this it? Is he going to lose? Is he about to go to the shadow realm just like Sasuke did? 'No!' he thought. 'I can't give up. I have to do this to save Sasuke. If I could just believe in myself and in the my cards, I can beat this guy,'

Naruto laid 2 fingers on the top of his deck.

'I just need to draw the right card…"

The ornament began to glow a faint red-orange. And it only begins to glow brighter.

'…I just need one more shot…'

Soon his hand began to be engulfed in an orange chakra.

'…just one…more…'

Just then he prepares to draw his last card…

"_**SHOT!!**_"

**Come on!**

With all his might, Naruto draws his card from his deck(4), firing a familiar shockwave of orange chakra with so much force, it could be mistaken as a powerful gust of wind. He looks at his card and realizes that he drew just the card he needed. But he has to be careful…

"It's time to make a comeback! And since this is beyond my ninth turn, I can discard 1 card(3)(CZ:4) to play this card!(2)" Naruto holds the card high above his head.

"Go ahead." Haku says. "There is currently no ninja you hold that could defeat my combo alone."

"Who says I'm playing a ninja?"

Just then the skies grow dark and sounds of thunder fill the zenith. Then Haku mysteriously gain 2 more battle rewards(BR: 9).

**owareru youni isoi de iru**

**kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa**

(As if you are being chased, you are in a hurry)

(This dry heart is screaming)

"What's happening? What is that card you drew!?"

"This card is one of a kind, in which only I hold possession of." Naruto slams the card onto his shinobi shield. Bright flashes of lightning invade the sky. And finally, a giant bolt of orange and white lightning strikes the ground behind Naruto and his team.

**hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi wa**

**ima mo tooku ni aru**

(This stubbornly burning star)

(is still far away)

"I SUMMON KYUUBI, **THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX!!"**

A gigantic fox appeared above Naruto. It had dark orange fur and nine very long tails swaying behind him. It introduces itself with a mighty roar that can be heard for miles. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna watched in both amazement and horror as they awe at the giant fox above them.

"K-kakashi-sensei," Sakura says with a shiver in her voice. "what is that that thing?"

"That, Sakura, is the nine-tailed fox. The same one that attacked the leaf village 12 years ago. Says Kakashi 'But it makes no sense. The Kyuubi was supposed to be seal away. How could Naruto be able to summon it?'

**ushinatte yuku motome nagara**

**ubawa rete yuku atae nagara**

(I have been losing while I'm seeking)

(I have been robbed while I'm giving it)

Naruto stands tall as he and the fox confront Haku. "This mighty beast will help me win this duel

and get Sasuke back. But first I will play the client card Inari(1)."

**dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku**

**ore tachi no ima ga**

(For no one, no one's property)

(This is our "now")

_Flashback: __Naruto shows up just in time to perform Kawarimi no Jutsu(Substitution Jutsu). He switches places with a log and rescues Inari and his mom. He knew the samurai were headed this way because of the cut up boar in the forest and several slash marks on nearby trees. When the henchmen try to attack Naruto, he easily knocks them out. Naruto and Inari then have a bonding moment and laugh together.__ After their moment, Inari reaches into his pocket and gives Naruto 2 cards "Here, Naruto. I want you to have these." They were client cards Tazuna and Inari. "I just hope they can help you take down Gato and his organization." Naruto put the 2 cards into his deck. "Don't worry, Inari. You can count on me."_

**omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane**

**ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase**

(overlap our feeling, overlap the dream, overlap the days

sweating, holding the tears, stirring the blood)

"You're no the only one with client cards, Haku. And this card will help turn the tables. See, when Inari is played, if my opponent has won at least 7 battle rewards, I can draw until I have 6 cards in my hand(6). Now that that's done, I'll discard 1 card(BR:5) to play this mission card(4)! Go, ******DISASTER OF THE NINE TAILED FOX-SPIRIT**!!"

"What!? What does that do?!"

"It's simple, actually. With this card activated, every ninja will take 1 damage! Kyuubi, attack with the 'howl heard round the world!"

**tatakau koto mo aishi au koto mo**

**haruka hikari no On the way**

(fighting and loving

it's just a far light On the way)

In an instant, the fox unleashed a mighty roar that can actually be heard across the globe. It was so loud that it not only pierced everyone's eardrums, it also forced both Zabuza and Haku into (Zabuza: 4/1 Haku: 1/1)

"Remember, Naruto," Haku says, "due to the crystal ice mirror's effect, since you have 4 cards in your hand, your fox loses 4 power points(5/5)."

"Not for long. Kyuubi, attack with Fireball Blaze!"

The fox gathers a condensing ball of fire in it's mouth and fires a the 2 opposing ninja.

"And here's another thing, when Kyuubi attacks, it damages all ninja my opponent has on the field!"

**ura kitte kita shin ji nagara**

**kitsuke te kita inori nagara**

(I have been betraying while I'm believing

I haven been hurting while I'm preying)

The ball of fire reached its target with impact so great it left a crater unfitting the bridge they're dueling on.

"And since Haku is no longer on the field, you ice mirrors are no longer active."

Just then, the mirrors break, gradually crumbling in small pieces.

"I end my turn."

"(1) I end my turn."

**dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku**

**ore tachi no ima wo**

(It's no one's business, it's no one's fault

Our now)

"(5)First I play Naruto Uzumaki(E: 0/H:0/ health: 1/0\injury: 0/0). Next I replace Inari to play another client card called ******Madam Shijimi. Whenever I win at least 3 battle rewards in a turn, Shijimi lets me draw one card. Next I discard 1 card(CZ:6) to plat the mission card Ichiraku Noodle Shop to heal Kyuubi(9/9)(CZ:7). Next I discard 3 lightning cards (CZ:4) to play **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! And since I discarded 2 extra cards, Naruto's power is increased by 4(5/4). Naruto, attack!"

Naruto's army charged and damaged Haku, giving Naruto 2 battle rewards(BR:3) and his avatar 2 ninja blades(3/2) (CZ:5).

"Kyuubi, it's your turn to attack! Fireball Blaze!!"

**itami hodoki kokoro hodoki kage o hodoki**

**iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite**

(untie the pain, untie the heart, untie the shadow

hold the breath, run through the darkness)

The fox blasted Haku with a massive fireball, giving him 2 more battle rewards(BR:5).

"And now that I won 4 battle rewards, ******Madam Shijimi's effect activates(3). I end my turn."**

**"****(2) I discard 1 card(CZ:8) to play Zabuza(E:6/H:1/health:6\2/injury:4:1). Next I play his special ability, Roar of the Orgre! During the turn it's activated, Zabuza gains 5 combat points. Unfortunately, I have to discard him at the end of my turn."**

******Zabuza's muscles increased its mass as he holds his sword as if it were a mere stick, increasing his power(11/2).**

**kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo**

**owari wa shinai On the way**

(feeling grief and dreaming

will never end On the way)

**"****Now Zabuza has more power than your mere fox. Attack now!"**

******Zabuza leaps up to the fox's head…**

**"****Sorry, but I play my 8 Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula!"**

******Hearing that, Kakashi is surprised. 'I've heard of that card.' He thought. 'It's the same card the Forth Hokage used to seal the fox demon inside Naruto!'**

**"****By using 2 fire cards(CZ:3), I can move Zabuza back to the top of your deck."**

******An orange double tetra gram seal fired at Zabuza as it appeared on his chest. He then formed into a body of energy as he returned to Haku's shinobi shield. "I end my turn(0)." Haku Said.**

**"****(3) I discard 1 card(CZ:4) to play Disaster of the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit."**

**omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane**

**ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase**

(overlap our feeling, overlap the dream, overlap the days

sweating, holding the tears, stirring the blood)

******The fox's mighty roar damages all ninja(Naruto:0/0).**

"Now that Naruto is damaged, his special ability activates"

A mist forms around Naruto's avatar. A great tunnel of fire shoots straight up out of the boy his chakra is increasing. Naruto's face has changed his voice something dangerous the chakra is dangerous, thick, and not human. Haku peers through the flames only to see a crazed boy. With his eyes fixated upon him. The fire comes together and for a moment we see it that face, the face of a demon fox. Naruto is directly below this image of flames.

"You see, with Naruto's 'Nine-Tailed Chakra', his power becomes equal to the total number of cards in my hand."

Naruto's chakra condenses, increasing his power(5/0). "Now attack!"

Both Naruto and Kyuubi attack Haku separately, giving Naruto 4 battle rewards(BR:9) and 2 more ninja blades(4)(8/0). I end my turn."

Haku couldn't win. And he knew that. He decides it's time to throw in the towel. "I can't do this. There's no way I can win. This duel is a good a finished." The rouge takes off his mask. And to Naruto's shocking amazement, it reveals a feminine face, the same face he met at the forest!

**I wanna ROCKS mune ni ROCKS**

(I wanna ROCKS in the heart ROCKS)(repeat)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tune in for the grand finale of NARUTO TCG

Next time: FINALE: Wind

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who are reading this chapter, I want you to enter the Naruto TCG: design a tailed beast card contest. All you have to do is send me a message via my homepage of one of the tailed beast's names, symbol, characteristics, entrance cost, hand cost, combat attribute, healthy status, and injured status. This contest is now open to all readers whether you have a login pass or not. 9 lucky winners will have a chance to be on my next fanfiction and have your designed card entered on Naruto TCG. Remember, many will enter, only 9 will win. The contest expiration date has now been stretched to December 1. You must email your entry then. If you have any problems of what the Naruto CCG is, just go to google, and type natuto ccg singles. Please review.


	13. Finale: Wind

**Author's Note: this chapter will be a songfic. For those of you who haven't read on of these before, it's a fanfiction in which a certain song becomes the background music; or so that's what I think.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Both Naruto and Kyuubi attack Haku separately, giving Naruto 4 battle rewards(BR:9) and 2 more ninja blades(4)(8/0). I end my turn."

Haku couldn't win. And he knew that. He decides it's time to throw in the towel. "I can't do this. There's no way I can win. This duel is a good a finished." The rouge takes off his mask. And to Naruto's shocking amazement, it reveals a feminine face, the same face he met at the forest!

_And now… the moment you've all been waiting for! Here's the season finale of NARUTO TCG!!_

NARUTO TCG

Chapter: 13

FINALE: Wind

**(Notice: the songfic for this chapter is"Wind" by Akeboshi.)**

Naruto was facing his opponent's real identity. He was confused.

"You… you're the guy from the forest?!" Naruto was back to his normal state. He no longer bears the deep voice or the whisker marks. The orange highlights have also disappeared.

He couldn't believe this. He was fighting against the person he met from the woods. But why? What's his business here?

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku then spoke, "Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrade's death by killing me? Or was that vow just empty words?"

Naruto doesn't know what to do. Should he take Haku's remaining battle rewards, or should he forfeit the duel? He came with a solution until then. "I end my turn."

"No. that won't do. If that is all the strength you can put into it, you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. There are people who make this mistake. To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve? To allow his enemies to live, when you could strike them down? This is not compassion, it is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You're of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mear existence. Day after day, the pain and struggle, signifying nothing."

"Yeah, well speak for yourself!"

"Are you really that blind little one? I am speaking of myself. This day has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza."

"Zabuza? Why that guy anyway?! To devote your life to a rotten skunk who doesn't know the meaning of the word honor! If he's the one person that really matters to you, man that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"

"There were others that mattered to me. My father and my mother. It all started long ago. When I was born in a small snowy village in the Water Country, my mother have the same advance bloodline as I do, but she tries to keep it a secret from everyone as those with advance bloodline during those days were feared and hunted down by the locals and killed. Unfortunately, it was exposed eventually and I was left to fend for myself, killing everyone including my father. It was my father who changed. He killed my mother, and he almost killed me. In all the world, there was no one who needed me. I was...unnecessary."

'Ju… Just like...me!' Naruto thought.

"Then Zabuza came along and looked at me," Haku continued," and his eyes were not full of hate and fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed, my special powers were just what he wanted. _He_ made me necessary again."

_Flashback: As Zabuza and Haku leave the village, the turn around to take one last look at the village from the hill-sided road overlooking it. "My time here is done, Haku." Said Zabuza, "Tonight, I cast aside the Land of Water. One day, I will return and seize this land and hold it in my hands. Many things must me done before that day comes, and you will help me to do them. But I warn you: Friendship, comfort, encouragement. I do not need these things, nor should you expect them from me."_

_Haku smiled, "I understand. I am yours, Zabuza. I am only an instrument of your will. Think of me as a weapon to be held at your side and used as you see fit."_

"_...Well said, child." The two walk away from their home, beginning their unknown journey. (End flashback)_

Haku stares at the clouded sky. "I have failed you, Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use."

He then looks at Naruto and says…

"…I end my turn."

Aside from our regularly scheduled duel, Kakashi and Zabuza is having a shadow game of their own, and with no ninja in play, and Zabuza having Zabuza Momochi(6/2) on the field, Kakashi is in trouble.

"Zabuza!" Zabuza yelled, "Attack Kakashi directly!!"

His avatar hacks at Kakashi and gives him 2 battle rewards(BR:9). "Hmph. You're just one more attack away from joining your little student in the shadow realm. Go ahead and draw your last card."

"With pleasure(7)." Kakashi looks at his hand. 'Yes! Good card!' "First I discard 1 card(CZ:8) to play Kakashi Hatake (E:4/ H:0/ healthy/ 5\3 /injury:3\2). Next I use 2 earth cards(CZ: 6) to play the**********Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu. When this card I can select a 'ninja dog' ninja card in my discard pile and play it. And I choose Pakkun(E: 2/H: 0/health: 0\0/injury: 0\0). Then I discard 1 card(CZ:7) to play the Leaf Headband mission card to play Sasuke Uchiha**(E:1/ H:0/health:4\0/injured:1/0) from my chakra zone(CZ:6). Then I use 1 chakra card(CZ:5) to equip Sasuke with a Kunai(6/2 \3/2). Now Sasuke, attack!"

Sasuke dashes toward Zabuza with Pakkun on his shoulder.

"That's when Pakkun's special ability activates. Whenever I attack at the beginning of the battle phase, Pakkun's Small Tracker effect lets him join that attacker's team."

Sasuke side-kicks Zabuza and takes 2 battle rewards(BR:8).

"Alright, Zabuza, time to finish this, but it won't be with Sharingan, imitations of some other ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduced you to... my _own_ jutsu! I use 2 fire cards to play the jutsu card Lightning Blade!"

Kakashi reveals for the first time his signature jutsu card...Chidori or known also as Raikiri (Lightning Edge).

"With lightning blade, Kakashi's gains 7 combat points until the end of the turn."

The bolt of lightning has formed in his avatar's right hand, taking the form of a shining dagger.

"Poor Zabuza, see where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things too far."

As we go back to our regularly scheduled duel, Haku still taunts Naruto to finish it.

"Go on. Strike. Why do you hesitate?"

Naruto backs away from Haku. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! I mean, he treats you like a slave! You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool! How can you care about someone like that?!"

"For that very reason. Does that seem so strange to you?"

"Well, yeah...a little."

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living. Zabuza gave me both. But now, my usefulness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning, it's gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon, of no use to anyone. Go on, Naruto. Do it, for both of our sakes. Do it, quickly."

"No… No I can't."

'No. I have win_._' Strangely, Naruto is speaking in thought with that same deep voice.

"I can't!"

'I must… _we_ must.'

Haku is still taunting Naruto. "Well, I guess your just too gentle-hearted to condemn your tormentor."

"Shut up!!" Naruto suddenly said in his deep voice. "I challenged you to save Sasuke and that's what I'm going to do! Kyuubi, ATTACK!!"

The fox charged it's chakra in it's mouth for one last attack.

"**This is for Sasuke, because he also had a dream!** **FIREBALL BLAZE!!**"

The fox lanched its ball of fire at Haku. Suddenly, Naruto feels a pang of guilt in his heart.

'No… I can't do this. I want to rescus Sasuke, but I don't want Haku to go in his place. But if I don't, then I can't… but I… I…'

Naruto swiftly reverted back to his original form, dropping on his knees with his head low.

"**STOOOOOOOOPPP!!**"

The fireball evaporated just befor it reached Haku, leaving nothing but small clouds of smoke. Naruto is crying with heavy tears, when he could've sworn he saw a person just like him from a moment ago. The person disappears.

"I can't! I can't do this!" Naruto cried out, "Maybe you were right. Maybe I _have_ been using empty words."

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku says "I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior."

"That's not what it's about. Do you think thats all there is to it? Just fighting and killing until there's only one man standing? There's a lot more to being a duelist than that, and there are other ways to show you're stronger than just by beating someone in a duel."

"I had a feeling all along. From the first moment we met in the woods. We are alot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it has to be _your_ hand that is tainted with my un-worthy blood."

"Sure about this? And are you sure that it's the only way?"

"Yes."

"The weird thing is, that if we met at another time and place, I think that maybe we could have been friends."

Haku smiled. "I guess you've proved my point."

But then Haku then senses that Zabuza is in danger. It appears that he was about to lose his duel too.

"Sorry Naruto, change of plans. I'm not ready to die quite yet."

Haku teleports out of thin air.

"Huh? What? Where did he go?" Naruto was confused. "Huh? Hey! The fog's lifting. Wait...is that him?"

"Kakashi! Final attack!!" Kakashi's avatar charges towards Zabuza with his lighning blade, and at the moment of impact, it made contact with not Zabuza, but a different person…

"H-haku!?" Zabuza sees that he has been protected by Haku, who has taken the final blow for him. Haku grabbed Kakashi's arm so that Kakashi wouldn't escape. Zabuza smiles and praises Haku for the job well done.

"Well done, Haku." Zabuza chuckled as he reverts his shinobi shield back into sword mode.

That baffled Kakashi. What was Zabuza thinking? "He'd hack through the boy just to take me down?!"

"I knew I found a treasure when I found you, boy! You've not only given me my life, but Kakashi's as well! Forget the duel; I'll just cut this one in two!"

The mist slowly clears away and Naruto sees that Haku has been deeply wounded by the attack from Kakashi. Suddenly, Haku fades away as a form of a dark mist. Zabuza takes the opportunity to attack Kakashi but Kakashi manage to leap away. In the distance, Sakura sees Naruto on the far side of the bridge with Sasuke, who materializes beside him.

"So you and Sasuke are alright? What's wrong?" Sakura ran past Naruto who wasn't even able to give eye contact. Sakura sees Sasuke's lifeless body on the floor and cries, with Tazuna behind her. "Hey, Tazuna, Did you know there are more than 100 principles of shinobi conduct? I memorized every single one…" Her eyes became heavier. "and one of them is the most important: A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the circumstances."

Zabuza and Kakashi continue to fight but Zabuza was unable to keep up as the mist has cleared and Kakashi has the upper hand now. Just then, as the mist cleared, a small man appeared with an army behind him. Gato and his men emerge on the bridge.

"Gato? I don't understand." Zabuza says. "What is all this? Why are you here, and who are these thugs you brought with you?"

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change in plan." Gato chuckled. "According to the _new _plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

"What?!"

"That's right. You're too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, these thugs I brought with me cost something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, "Demon Ninja of the Mist? Look at you...you look about as demonic as a wet kitten."

Zabuza now annoyed decides to cancel the fight with Kakashi. "Well, well, Kakashi, it seems our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer in Gato's employ, Tazuna's safe. We have no quarrel."

"Yeah, I guess we don't."

Meanwhile Gato approaches the dead body of Haku and snaps the neck even though he's dead. "Man, I only wish he was alive to feel that!"

"GET AWAY!!" That stunt caused Naruto to go berserk but Kakashi holds him back. Naruto was furious. "Zabuza, tell me: weren't you and Haku friends!?"

""Shut up, kid. Haku is already dead. As Gato used me, I used Haku. That's all it was".

Naruto couldn't believe Zabuza's words. "If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought!"

"Okay, that's enough. Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi says. "He's not the enemy. Not right now."

Naruto runs and stops behind Zabuza and points at him. "Shut up! Far as I'm concerned, he's Enemy Number One! Why you...you ungrateful...after everything he did for you! Haku LIVED for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you?! Nothing at all?! While he was sacrificing everything for _you_, you never felt anything at all for _him_?! And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll become as cold-hearted as you are? He threw his life away! And for what?! For you and your dream?! You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care, and you just tossed him aside like he was nothing! A broken tool! Man, that's so wrong! So _wrong_!"

"Hmph… you talk too much."

"Huh?"

Zabuza's eyes are flooded with tears. "Your words cut deep...deeper than any blade. While he was fighting you, his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow, and now, curse him, I feel them, too! And something else... I feel content that this is the way it ends. Well, cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. At least..._I_ have failed. It's time to end this… once and for all." Zabuza activates his shinobi shield one last time. From it, he drew 7 cards, and raised one high above his head, causing surges of dark chakra to be drawn from it. "I activate my final mission card… END OF DEMON!!" The dark chakra enveloped Zabuza in the form of an actual demon. "By discarding one card, End of Demon can destroy any target I choose. But there's a catch… the person using it must be sacrificed."

Gato was scared of his mind at the appearance of the Demon-Zabuza. "You crazy fool! If you're so eager to join your friend in the shadow realm, go ahead, but you're not taking me! Not this time!"

"I won't be joining Haku. No, my friend, it's the _other_ place we're going to! You and me both, Gato! I can't think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you?!I'm told there are many demons down there, of all shapes and sizes! Oh, yes, I should fit right in! You, on the other hand, Gato...well, I fear you're in for a long and very painful eternity!!"

Gato scampered away from the demon, with his guards protecting him from behind.

"There is no use running. This will be your final resting place. This is JUDGEMENT! END OF DEMON, ACTIVATE(CZ:1)!!" More chakra formed giant wings as Zabuza flies toward the giant army, targeting Gato. Whoever got in his path were incinerated by the fiery inferno of the demon's chakra as it grew in size. Zabuza didn't quit and went berserk and finally caught up to Gato. The pint-sized midget tripped to the ground and gazed in horror at the giant beast as its dark energies flooded on top of him like giant tidal wave. Ans Gato evaporated into a pile of ashes, his men realize how strong Zabuza was and decided to leave him alone and let him walk through but Zabuza only made it half through and then fainted, along with the demon chakra which disappeared.

Meanwhile Sasuke awakens from a long sleep because of duel with Haku, and realizes what happened. At least Sakura told him what happened. She was so relieved and bent down to hug Sasuke, who was suffocating from it. "Sakura, it's hard to breath with you on top of me." But then gets rudely interrupted by Gato's goons who said that because Zabuza killed their boss they want revenge for themselves.

"Not good." Kakashi said.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei! You must have a jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers."

"I'm afraid I can't. sorry, Naruto."

But just before our fellow heroes go straight to the brink of death, they got interrupted by Inari and the village people, who have agreed to join the fight. deciding to help out, Naruto does his " shadow replication technique" made up of only 5 and then Kakashi copies from Naruto and makes his own version of the shadow replication technique made up of more than 20. This causes the punks to run silly towards their boats and making the villagers the winners. Meanwhile, Kakashi goes towards Zabuza and picks him up.

"Thank you, Haku." Zabuza says. "You have always been at my side, and now in the end, I'm at yours. If I could...if I were able to...I would want to join you.. to take care of you… to be at your side." The skies then cry an endless drizzle of powdered snow, mourning the end of Haku and Zabuza. In the end, Zabuza died.

Two weeks later, they buried Zabuza's body in the forest where they first encountered, along with his shinobi shield and Haku's sash. Sakura placed a bowl of dumplings in front of it. Naruto was about to reach out for one when suddenly…

(whack!)"Oww! Whacha do that for?!"

"These dumplings are a piece offering! Not for you!" Sakura the turn to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, were those two correct about ninja and duelists?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals. Becoming the country's tool is most important. That's the same for the leaf village."

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.**

**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**

**Climbing the mountain, never coming down.**

**Break into the contents, never falling down.**

Naruto was disappointed by those choice of words. "Is that what it really means to become a duelists? You know what, I don't like it."

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "You believe that too?"

"Well," Kakashi says. "Each and every ninja has to live with dealing with that issue… just like Zabuza and Haku."

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,**

**Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.**

**A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.**

**Waiting is wasting for people like me.**

Naruto looks at Haku's sash. "OK! I've just come to a decision. From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on, I'm following the Way of the duelist Naruto!"

Kakashi just smiled. Two hours later, squad 7 are about to take their leave.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge, but…" Tazuna says. "this is super sad."

"Thank you for everything." Said Kakashi. "Don't worry! We'll come to visit!"

Inari looks like he's ready to cry. "You… you better."

Naruto looks the same. "Inari… you're sad, right? It's alright to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry!! But Naruto, you can cry too!!"

"Fine…" Naruto walks away and stops. "Later."

As Inari looks at Naruto to see that he wasn't looking, both boys spilled a stream of tears on their faces.

'Boys can be so pathetic.' Sakura thought.

**Don't try to live so wise.**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**

**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**

**(Repeats)**

Meanwhile, Inari, Tazuna, and all the rest of the land of waves watch squad 7 take their leave.

'That boy changed Inari's heart… and Inari changed the heart of the Land of Waves. That boy gave us a bridge to 'hope', called 'courage'. This reminds me, we need to name this bridge. Well, I have a super perfect name for this bridge: The Great Naruto Bridge! Heh, that's a good name.'

**You say, "Dreams are dreams.**

**"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."**

**You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."**

Naruto and the rest of the squad walk across the giant bridge for home. Naruto is taking the lead in front of everyone.

"Yay! Let's go home fast so I can have Iruka-sensei buy me some ramen!! Oh, yeah!! And I have to thell Konohamaru about this great adventure I had!!"

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said. "when we get back do you want to do something with me?"

Sasuke just look at her. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh..."

"Hey Sakura," Naruto called out. "I'll do something with you!"

"Hey you, that was a private conversation!"

As Naruto dashes ahead of his team, he was lost in thought, deep in the deepest parts of his mind he confronts a mysterious yet very familiar person: the very person he transforms to when he duels.

'So, by the way,' Naruto says in his mind. 'who are you exactly?'

The second Naruto answers in his usual deep voice, 'Well, I am known by a lot of names: Jinchuriki, Fox Sage, I am commonly known as… Kyuubi.'

'Well, Kyuubi, it seems like were going to have a lot of adventures together.'

**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.**

**Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.**

**Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.**

**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,**

**'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**

Kakashi watches as Naruto races across the bridge. 'Are you sure about that name? This name is the hope that this bridge will never crumble… and will one day will become a super famous bridge whose name is known throughout the world.'

Finally, when squad 7 reached the end of the bridge, Naruto leaps straight up and shouts out to the whole world.

**Don't try to live so wise.**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**

**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**

**(Repeats)**

"IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS**

**-COILS OF THE SNAKE**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

WINNERS: Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake

VIA: default

CARDS GAINED:

For Naruto:

Gato transport

Failiure

Public Execution

Hidden Mist Jutsu

A Thousand Needles of Death

Gathering Herbs

Haku

(kekkei genkai)

(camoflauge)

Bingo Book

Gato Transport

Revival

Unwanted Child

Crystal Ice Mirrors

For Kakashi:

Water Prison Jutsu

Water Dragon Jutsu

Intent to Kill

The Worst for Last

Silent Killing Jutsu

Giant Vortex Jutsu

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


End file.
